


临渊

by Firelanche



Series: Stockholm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelanche/pseuds/Firelanche
Summary: 一个神经病的故事。





	1. 早川　清司

**Author's Note:**

> 很神经病的一个故事，大概是个报社的产物，脑内是个心理悬疑系不过写出来是个什么效果我也不知道就是了  
> 努力日翻腔不过自我感觉也不太像……可能是个英日夹杂的四不像  
> 有血腥描写，前期有强迫性性行为，剧情中后期有BG，并且比例不小。结局不知道应该怎么定义，不过总之也不是什么正常意义上的HE（。  
> 唔总之就是慎入就好了。

  
从视线上方，有一个人被扔了下来。  
根据以往的经验，没有被装在麻袋里从戴斯身上扔下来的人，最终会从三米高的台阶上滚落下来。必须要二者择一的话，也许前一种还会更轻松一点。所以，清司并没有为此对那个人生出同情心来。  
今天那个虐待狂的手里拿着一把电击枪。把蓝色的火花弄得劈啪作响，他走得摇摇晃晃，活像是喝醉了酒的疯子一样，每走一步，那双昂贵的皮鞋都会夸张地敲打地面，发出傲慢的响动。而他说话的音调，也像是歌剧院里演员的唱词那样高亢而神经质：“我亲爱的拍档，请原谅我来晚了！请相信我！和你分别的每一分钟，我都像得了风疹一样难受！”  
……那种东西，不是只有学龄前儿童才会得吗？  
心里想着，希望你难受到回炉重造，清司抬起头，勉强地看了他一眼。很顺理成章的，那个家伙依旧没有在期待他的回答。他自顾自地拔高了音调，继续浮夸地歌唱着：“但是，你一定会原谅我的！因为我给你带来了一份……圣诞礼物！”  
他说着礼物这个词的时候，脸上浮现出一种真情实意的笑容，也许是因为他过度自信，而且对每一件事情的期望都高得离谱。要不然，清司很难相信，有任何人会觉得，自己能从中和他感受到同等的喜悦。  
“所以……谁在里面？克里斯蒂安·贝尔？”  
如果不是因为懒得浪费口舌去打破他的幻想，估计自己连期待的表情都做不出来。可那个家伙却对此一无所觉。沉浸在写好的剧本里，他露出了一种格外眷恋，以至恍惚的神情：“是的，就和你一样漂亮。”  
不过，戴斯蒙德会这么说，也肯定不是因为他对美丽的事物真的有什么爱护之心。他甚至会对着那个麻袋先踹上一脚，好看看它能不能向前移动一段距离，然后才弯下自己缺乏运动的腰背，决定把它拽到前面来。  
“非常，非常漂亮。”  
扎紧的袋口上系了个蝴蝶结，也许是为了制造逼真的演出效果，丝带也是吸引眼球的亮粉色。  
戴斯蹲了下来。隔着粗糙的材质，他抚摸着下面的躯体，右手的手腕随之从袖口里掉了出来。清司注意到，那里有一道很难看的淤伤，那种肿得几乎发光的紫红色，简直就像是有人想把这条胳膊直接从那个家伙身上扯下来一样。  
不管那是谁，真可惜他没有成功。

这个念头在脑中盘旋着。考虑到自己的手腕上牵着牢固的锁链，就好像他是什么被饲育着的，不受主人欢迎的宠物那样，清司很快就决定，他完全不需要为此内疚。  
更加令人作呕的是，使他陷入这种境地的人却对他微笑：“向我保证你会乖乖的。”  
“……你想说什么？”  
“我的外祖母告诉我，拆礼物的那一刻才最令人激动，所以我很乐意把这件好事让给你。”  
说到这里，戴斯举起食指晃了一下。  
“当然，在那之前……”

从麻袋里面传来了短促的、被压抑的呻吟声。  
不管落到地上的時候还有沒有意识，至少现在，那个人一定已经醒了。而且，很快的，戴斯决定他想要再来一下。皮肉和电极撞击的闷响过后，他把电极抵在了清司的腰上。  
怀揣着难以抑制的厌恶，清司扯开了封口的丝带。  
蹲姿压迫着他左腿上的刀伤。倒也不是什么很严重的伤口，只是要维持着这种姿势，在疼痛之外，烦躁感更快速地通过血管冲到了头顶。  
发自内心的说，什么样的礼物都不能使他心情愉快，但假如戴斯愿意扔掉这些奇怪的程序自己动手，而不是谎称什么人道主义，用一条虚伪的手臂来支撑自己的体重，毫无疑问，他会更有精力去欣赏礼物的用心和价值。

他的新室友是个亚洲人。  
高挑、健康、后背的线条和侧脸的轮廓一样利落漂亮。有的时候，造物确实会出现神奇的巧合，因为他几乎就是某个人的翻版。  
“你喜欢它，不是吗？”  
那个人睁着眼睛。  
也许他还活着，可他的眼睛空虚又散漫，只映出了清司看着他的影子。就像是对着一块镜子自省似的，在这个问题上撒谎突然变得十分困难。沉默过几秒钟，清司试图把目光从那张脸上移开，可是他失败了。  
“你对他做了什么？”  
“Ricard，掺了一点Rohypnol……[1]？”戴斯抬起了头，就像一个对功课束手无策的7岁小孩那样，他把声音拉扯得格外尖细：“如果我是你的话，我亲爱的拍档，我大概不会对他一见钟情的……他是我从18区[2]的大街上捡回来的，说不定会有什么影响性生活质量的小病毒。”  
他们几乎贴在了一起，以至于他每一次吐字，呼出的水气都能牢牢黏在清司的右脸上，从而使得这个暗示听起来格外的下流。  
只是刚说完，戴斯就大笑了起来：“别见怪，这只是个玩笑，事实上我并不这么觉得……毕竟他看起来是那么的， **业余** 。”

  
[1] Ricard是法国产的一种烈酒，45度  
Rohypnol，氟硝西泮的商品名，强效镇定剂，和酒精同服会增强药的副作用，其中包括短期记忆和认知障碍。也就是那种传说中的会让你一杯下去醒来觉得哪里不大对但是什么都不记得，所以也没法举证的迷奸药（。  
[2] 第一大章的背景在巴黎，18区是著名红灯区所在地，所以这个笑话确实有点下流（。


	2. 戴斯蒙德·奥·维尔斯

  
巴黎是个藏污纳垢的城市。  
不管法国人同不同意，又会不会在背后指责他是无趣又自大的美国佬，巴黎确实是个藏污纳垢的城市。当然，无论是纽约，芝加哥，还是伦敦和阿姆斯特丹，他去过的每一个可以被称为大都市的地方，都和巴黎没什么不同。  
好吧，或许有些地方不同。比如说，法国人不说英语。  
但这种差异是几乎可以忽略不计的，尤其是当一个人日常对话的对象只有来自世界各地的游客的时候。  
请不要产生误解，戴斯蒙德的日常工作并不是导游。只是相比于有固定工作和家庭的好好先生们，对任何旅行路上的体面住处都来之不拒的穷学生更为安全和快捷，而他们又比街边的性工作者们健康得多——让我们忘记那些丑陋的小病毒，那听起来就像是歧视。戴斯蒙德对任何职业都一视同仁，只是因为缺乏自我管理而堆积脂肪和可卡因的身体实在不能够让他感觉到兴奋。  
而他们应该为此感到庆幸。  
因为戴斯蒙德·奥·维尔斯是个还没被抓住的连环杀手。  
哦，连环杀手，如此平庸而缺乏感情色彩的称呼，远不如某个人称呼他的方式：一个愚蠢的，以打开别人身体为乐的虐待狂。至少那听起来很特别，就好像他是被所爱的人深爱着的，与众不同的存在一样。

扯远了。  
并不是因为他喜欢神游太虚，或者他生来聒噪，只不过有些话必须交代清楚，否则就构成了对他人格的侮辱。  
所以说，他并不喜欢性工作者，之前也并没有想过要开着车在皮嘉尔广场上乱晃，那最多只能算走投无路所导致的意外：由于没能处理好某些私人情绪问题，他对上一个猎物有些操之过急了，也就是说：在把那具尸体扔到93区的垃圾桶里之前，他还没找到下一个目标，以至于他不得不度过了一个星期的禁欲生活——任何一个功能正常的男性都不能忍受被迫禁欲，而靠回忆旧日情人们死前的样子获得解放又实在有些过分低俗。

也许……也许有个小男孩儿，刚刚满二十岁，喜欢吹嘘自己上过多少姑娘的本垒，尽管他除了一张漂亮脸蛋之外穷困潦倒，在被那玩意儿塞进后面的第一秒就发出了动物交配时的喊叫声。  
不得不说他真的是太吵了，所以在被开膛破肚之前，他所有能发出声音的器官都被牢牢地堵上了。  
还有个从巴西来的小伙，人生中做过最值得谴责的事情是没能当个素食主义者。为了不让自己太过内疚，戴斯蒙德让他在真正死去之前多流了半个小时的血，好有时间祈求上帝的原谅。  
祈求我的原谅不好吗，这可怜的灵魂。  
这可真滑稽。只要想到这一幕，他就抑制不住自己纵声大笑的冲动，尽管这听起来似乎是件比活地狱还要悲惨的事情。  
哦，也许又说的太多了。  
总而言之，先前提到的都是远过去式，他已经很久都没有从新猎物身上得到过那样的快乐了，这种状态使他变得焦躁，甚至犯下了中途断档这样低级的错误。而很明显的是，假如他一直沉湎于过去，甚至不惜降低标准来满足一时之快的话，这种窘境还会持续下去。  
从总结中反省了自己薄弱的意志力，那个时候的戴斯已经下定了决心要开车离开，只是又一个美丽的意外击中了他：他扭转了发动机的钥匙，然后听到了有人敲打车窗的声音。  
并不想承认自己已经走神到了有人走到近前也没有发现的地步，戴斯感到了一丝愤怒，不过这种不安的小情绪马上就被被摔成了碎片。事实上，他几乎不太相信自己的运气：因为在晦暗的夜色里，站在他车门外面，试图问他要一杯酒的这个人，看起来实在是太像现在被关在自家地下室里的那一个了。


	3. 伊佐木　慎也

  
眼前是一片模糊的白光。  
分不清楚是日光，或是手术室的聚光灯，又或是死前回光返照的投射。  
想到第三种可能的存在，身体不由自主地颤抖着，从失去控制的肌肉传来无力感。  
所以他还活着，只是不知道自己在哪。  
但是，能够听到有人叫他的名字。  
……妈妈？爸爸？奈绪子？  
奈绪子……  
奈绪子从来不会叫他的名字，她胆小又害羞，却总是想跟在他身后，一直等到他想起这个妹妹的存在停下脚步，才敢追上来拉住他的手：“哥哥，可以陪我一起玩吗？”  
奈绪子已经不在了。那么，听到她声音的自己，是不是也离死不远了？  
不，不是这样。  
他已经重复过太多次这个过程，梦里也好，醒着的时候也好。等他意识到这一切都不应该发生，他们就会消失了。然后，自己就会真正地清醒过来。

他眨了眨眼睛，那片白光逐渐聚拢成了一个晃动的圆。  
也许那确实是太阳的光芒，夏日的，正午的太阳，而他在一片沙滩上，被日光迷住了双眼，动弹不得。  
如果可以永远留在这里……  
说什么胡话呢。  
只要自己还活着，就会有面对现实的那一刻。  
可是……

确实有人在呼唤他。  
并没有特定的称谓，来自一个陌生男人的声音：“喂，喂？你还好吗？”  
不，一点也不。  
真是奇怪，自己居然想要这么回答他。  
好在他并没能发出声音，他的喉管像是被撕扯过后又倒入了一捧食盐，连牵动声带都变成了一种酷刑。而当他终于能找回一点控制的时候，他却听见自己说：“是的……没事。”  
一根手指落在他干涸的嘴唇上，那个男人垂着头，挡住了一部分刺目的眩光：“嘘。不要说话。”  
他的声音大概很可怕，因为很快那个人就取来了冰冷的水，沿着纸杯粗糙的开口往他嘴里灌进去。问题是，液体涌出得似乎有些太突然了，以至于他觉得自己会被呛死。  
于是他咳了起来，带动了全身上下每一处都抽痛着。然而对面那个男人似乎非常高兴，脸上是一种得救了的喜悦,他说：“太好了……”  
……为什么？  
有什么，值得高兴的吗？


	4. 早川　清司

  
和他想象的不同，Rohypnol的药性似乎要更强一些。  
想象归想象，清司却从来没有想过要使用那种东西。在他的认知范围内，只有从来没出过家门的社交失败患者才会把镇静剂当做辅助性交的工具。至于掺在酒精里之类的使用方法，更是软弱又愚蠢到无可救药。  
弄不好的话，受害人会因此送命也说不定。  
有那么一秒半秒的时间，他怀疑过这种事情很可能会在接下来的几分钟内上演，因为那个人睁着眼一动不动的样子，比一具尸体更缺少属于活人的生气。  
所以，出于应有的担忧，清司试着去彻底叫醒他，并得到了两个自己想知道的答案。  
他大概不会死，至少不是现在。以及，他说日语。  
对这个事实，清司没有感到惊讶，也很难说有什么惊喜。假如说他有什么期待的地方，大约是在某些必须经历的事件之后，他们变得无话可说的时候，还可以借九十九岛的海景来缓和一下气氛。但目前这种状况，要由他先开口的话，气氛恐怕只会变得十倍尴尬。  
就算镇静效果再怎么强烈，加上电击的延迟，以至于连双腿分开被捆到内科检查椅上都没有任何反抗的迹象，现在也确实已经清醒了吧。会因为自己身陷的局面而惊慌，忍不住对着见到的第一个人喋喋不休，这难道不是常识吗？  
因为习惯被打破，清司不得不花时间思考对策，最后缓缓露出了十分为难的表情：“……你在18区做什么呢？”  
那个人环顾着整个房间的视线回到了自己脸上，却又穿过了他，观望着和墙壁合为一体的沉重的铁链：“那和你有关吗？”  
“那个人，他通常会带休学旅行的学生回来，不是……是的，考虑到之后他会叫我们做的事情，那应该和我有关吧。”  
对方发出了短促的嘲笑声。从逻辑上来讲，确实没有担心这种事情的意义，不过，把它当成压力后恐慌的一种形式，应该还是会得到原谅。这样想着，清司压低了自己的声音：“抱歉。”  
“我没有…… **免疫缺陷** ，要是你想问这个的话。”在那几个字上加重了语调，但声音却是揶揄甚至轻松的，仿佛他真的只是觉得这个问题很可笑，而并没有受到冒犯，“你看起来，也不太像学生吧。”


	5. 伊佐木　慎也

身体被里里外外地清洗过了，肠道里面还残留着被灌满之后再排空的滑腻感，但除了被自己主动接受的酒精之外，与之相关的记忆都已经完全消失了。连给他下药了的那个家伙的模样，都是因为思考这个问题隐晦的暗示而产生的附加产品，还带着雾气笼罩后的哈哈镜一般的特效。  
和居然还活着的现实比起来，有人在他失去意识的时间段里往他身体里塞了什么东西，也称不上是什么很紧要的问题。对自己接下来会面临的处境，也无法感觉到担心或者恐惧，只有这个和他共处一室的陌生男人，用那张写满了矛盾和欲言又止的脸，让他故意报复一般地轻声添上了一句：“抱歉。”  
也许那个人并没有恶意，只是他看着自己的时候，脸上的同情和悲哀几乎像是伪造的。如果不是因为自己这副模样实在太可怜，那一定是因为对方天性善良：除开这两种选择，慎也实在想不出什么理由，会让一个一条胳膊被锁链铐住的人用怜悯流浪猫仔的表情看着一个成年男性。  
总不会是因为，同样自由受限，他的活动范围比自己来得要大一些所产生的优越感吧？  
不提锁链的重量大概能困住一头发疯的公牛，那个人腿上还挂着渗血的绷带，似乎连双腿直立行走都成问题，所以才维持着僵坐在床上的姿势一直没有动过。  
不过说到底，这不过就是间改造过的地下室罢了。就算解开所有束缚，也只能在多不过五六十平米的空间里和各种铁器捉迷藏，并空虚地仰望着尽头通向上层的阶梯。  
而阶梯的前面，还摆着一架断头台，就像是舞台上的古刑场布景，可寒光却是真的。假设有人的头颅被刀锋的重力从身体上撕扯下来，鲜血大概会从割裂的颈动脉里像泉水一样喷出来，直到把周围的墙壁都染成猩红色。  
“他不会用那种东西的，因为……操作起来太复杂了。”  
“复杂？”从熟悉的画面中被打断，一时恍惚之下，慎也竟然有些感激对方插话的时机，只是，那个人的脸色却变得很古怪：“知道脑袋会掉下来的话，没有人会老老实实地躺上去吧？‘不如在最快乐的时候送他们去见上帝’，大概这一类的意思。”  
“快乐？”把这个词在舌尖上重复了一遍，似乎能够品尝到其中讽刺的辛辣味，慎也摇了摇头，又忍不住笑出了声：“是指像牲口一样在别人眼底下表演性高潮的时候吗？”

空气突然安静了下来。  
见到那个男人慢慢垂下了头，最初的冲动迅速冷却之后，心里隐约涌上了来源于迁怒的愧疚感。  
或许是因为，被禁锢而完全张开的身体正变得愈发僵硬，而就在前方的天顶上，一架不怀好意的摄像机牢牢地盯着他的双腿之间。  
哪怕恐惧可以被系统性脱敏，耻感却始终不会完全消失。相反的，随着时间的推移，那种被完全解剖的错觉已经化作了一条冰冷滑腻的蛇，顺着尾椎攀上脊背。此时此刻，他甚至能听见耳边恶毒的嘶嘶声，肆意诅咒着他的软弱。  
所以，为什么要对他抱有同情呢？  
既然知道了自己是怎么落到这种境地的，就一定会明白，像他这样的人，根本就不应该得到同情。


	6. 早川　清司

“抱歉。”  
第二次听见对方这么说，声调却变得全然不同了，仿佛是一盆咄咄逼人的气焰，突然被倾倒在了三尺的积雪里。  
等待了片刻之后，清司发出了吞咽带动食管艰难滑动的响声，开口回答了他：“不……是我的错才对。让陌生人来分担我的恐惧是自私的行为，有些话从来都是不说比较好。”  
他停顿了片刻，大约是从一数到十的距离，又接下去说：“从一开始就问了很失礼的问题，真是对不起。”  
作为平复情绪甚至增进沟通的手段，道歉能够起效的时间只有那一刻，一旦错过的话，就没有重来的机会了。因为十分期待着自己的话造成的效果，在戴斯从隔绝地面的大门后面走进来之后，清司感到了双倍的挫败。  
如果不得不从现在开始那种蹩脚的成人剧目，可以想见他们之间好好说话的机会已经所剩无几，也就不再有必要去担心什么信任危机了。  
从一开始就没有什么信任可言，对两个迫切需要离开这里的人而言，还真是了不得的结盟关系。  
这样腹诽着，对着心情似乎比先前更好了的绑架犯露出了因厌恶而扭曲的表情：“我又应该干什么了？”  
“也许……如你所愿？”  
戴斯换上了白色的围裙，因为尺寸不合适的关系，他看起来像是寿司店新来的洗碗工，或者电影里准备处理尸体的杀人魔，连那张因沉迷于自制录影带而变得惨白的脸也如出一辙。他的手里是便利店的购物纪念袋，大概是不堪重负，接口的地方已经开始破损了。以及，尽管照法国的标准来说这绝对是非法的，他还拿着一把伯莱塔96A1。  
距离他上一次离开，似乎正好是用来打个盹再去一趟便利店的时间，从开口的手提袋里取出来的东西，也证实了清司的猜测：一升装的纸包牛奶，带着从冷藏室里取出之后凝聚起来的水珠、一瓶Orezza气泡水，和随处可见的甜红葡萄酒。  
如果便利店还开着，现在大概不会晚于晚上九点，或者下午一点[1]。算上Rohypnol的代谢时间，清司更倾向于把时间划入上午的范畴，但就算他能够精确到分秒，目前看来也并没有什么用。  
装着各类道具的铁皮箱一直都在地下室里，想要随时进入游戏，戴斯只需要把它从墙角挪过来。做完这一切，他又从围裙的口袋里拽出一个开瓶器，与此同时，清司觉得自己的嗓子不舒服了起来，他的声音也沉了下去：“恕我直言[2]，戴斯，恐怕你根本不知道我想要什么。”  
“我恐怕你的老二不是那么说的。”戴斯蒙德咧开了嘴，“好的拍档，让我们忘记那些口舌之争吧，不如问一问，奇境里的爱丽丝先生，我们的客人，你过得好吗？”  
参考自己先前碰壁的经历，对这个自大的家伙听到答案之后的脸是什么颜色，清司提起了几分好奇。片刻之后，他就得到了想要的答案，“爱丽丝”勉强打量了他的劫持者一眼，颇为玩味的问道：“你是想问，我是要死了吗？”  
戴斯张了张嘴，就好像一个被拒绝了舞会邀请的青少年，眼神中却露出了他充满恶意的真实，然后夸张地拔高了嗓音：“我想任何人都会觉得，那真是太可惜了。我说的对吗拍档？”  
和某个残余理智实在不多的男人不同，在每一句话出口之前，清司都会先考虑后果。假如这是个必答题，他应该不会对此表示否定，但距离他上一次真心的歉意才过去没多久，再给出类似的答案实在和性骚扰没什么分别，所以他选择了默不作声。而通常情况下，沉默都听起来像默认：他确实不想看到那个人死在眼前，可他也并不想再次失礼。  
但沉默并没有持续多久，毕竟就清司能够回忆起来的部分，戴斯蒙德唯一的优点就是百折不挠。换个方法来表达，那意味着他从不会因冷场而畏缩不前，哪怕他很可能需要独自演完全场：“原谅我拍档，我总是忘记……你从来不是一个诚实的人，不能指望从你嘴里听到任何一句真心话。所以，请允许我帮你一把。在我们的游戏正式开始之前，我希望你能给我们美丽的客人一个吻。”

 

[1] 欧洲资本主义社会的小型商店中午是关门的……  
[2] 因为完全不知道直不直的梗要怎么写比较确切，于是放一下脑内的英文原文，感觉这段的点应该还挺好get的，大概就是恕我直言和请原谅我是个直男之间的微妙差距（。  
“What should I do now?”  
“Let’s say……as you wish？”  
“Forgive me for being straight, Des, but I’m afraid that you don’t know anything about what I wish.”  
“And I’m afraid that your penis was telling different.”


	7. 伊佐木　慎也

那似乎，真的像是一个吻。  
最初觉得那无非是一种拙劣的开场白，见到那个男人试图借着单独完好的腿的力量起身的时候却忽然明白了，那大概确实是一条具有现实意义的命令。  
从自身的角度来说，个人领地被缩小到这种范围是不可容忍的，但是捆缚四肢的绳索几乎陷进了皮肉里，当移动一下躯干都变得十分奢侈，似乎也就没有什么不屈从的理由了。  
大体上来说，这不过是一种自我开脱的借口，因为对方的手落在他脸颊上之前，他还是难以自控地避开了。  
……不要碰我。  
他身体里有个声音这么说着，然后他张开了唇齿。

这种事情，似乎很久以前就发生过。  
最初是厌恶和拒绝，发觉那类人并不会因为自己的恐惧而收手，他便学会了从中寻找乐趣，好在只是不多的几次之后就完全停止了。  
军队里的手足情谊是多么离奇的东西，一旦人们觉得接纳新成员是一种仁慈，就会选择性忘记曾经犯下的错误，就好像那是什么特殊的入职训练一样。  
可是，这种事情的乐趣到底在哪里呢？  
如果暂时无法反抗，就应该顺从于生理反应，这样等清醒的那一刻，才不会觉得羞耻和辱没尊严。不过对于他来说，曾经寄希望于沉溺于欲望而忘记现实，就不再值得被饶恕了。  
这样想着，缓慢地合上了眼睛，并在换气的间隙里，听到了对方可以被称为温柔的歉意。  
是什么让你觉得，有这么做的必要呢？  
虽然想要这么问他，但是眼下并没有让他发出声音的余裕。就算真的有一种声音是被允许的，大约也是所谓动情的呻吟吧。  
在假设中自嘲地弯起了嘴角，接着感觉到有什么冰冷的异物被强行塞进了身体里。


	8. 戴斯蒙德·奥·维尔斯

一个人的性癖是很私人的东西。  
虽然从精神病学的角度来说，通过对别人的羞辱和他们的痛苦来获取性快感可能是性欲倒错的一种。不过考虑到性欲倒错的不可逆转性，将其称为一种疾病，正好证明了精神病学在定义上的局限性：因为某些人具有不符合社会规范的思维和行为特征，社会中的大部分人擅自决定将他们开除出正常范围之外，完全无视他们生来就存在且无法改变的生理需求和权利。  
要是由戴斯蒙德，一个已知的精神变态和性欲倒错患者来定义的话，无法对患者造成生理和社会功能损害的疾病，一开始就没有被称为疾病的意义。至于这种方法是不是和通行的精神病学论点一样片面又主观，哦，那又关他什么事呢？  
虽然说，顶着这些貌似沉重的头衔，也并没有对他的生活造成什么困扰，在有人能成功把他按到电椅上之前，他将一直是一个自由且快乐的患者。  
和他的拍档一起。  
对了，他的拍档，英俊迷人，有着一双午夜的海洋一样深不见底又暗潮汹涌的黑色眼睛，笑起来有狼的面影。他们第一次见面，他就确定了这将是自己生命灵魂伴侣的那个人，却总是冥顽不灵，拒不承认他们对许多事情有同样的看法，并分享着同样健康的嗜好。  
这真是遗憾。  
不管戴斯蒙德有多想念他们在大学里的那段时光——他是说，他们在校园里的某棵树下撞见，像一对平凡的挚友那样谈天说地，并偶尔交流功课的时候——过去的日子都一去不返了，从自己不得不毕业并去向芝加哥在他该死的父亲手下干活的那天开始。  
异地恋是不会有好结果的，人们都这么说。  
他以为自己会放任美好的回忆被封存，但他并没有想到，失去挚爱会对他的生活带来如此之大的改变，以至于影响了他的——

咳咳。  
总而言之，在这一番直击灵魂的自我反省之后，此刻的戴斯更加庆幸丘比特没有想过放弃他，若非如此，又怎么会在半个地球之外的巴黎，这个充满浪漫主义情怀的爱情之都让他们重新相会。  
而他可不会放任这样的机会白白溜走。  
一边往容器里倾倒乳白色液体，因为分神回忆着他们曾经分享的快乐，戴斯哼起了熟悉的曲调，是滚石乐队的《我无法得到满足[1]》——这首歌和他上一辈们的青春一样古老，但绝对可以被称作他的最爱，他愿意此刻随之起舞！  
但是最好不要。毕竟他才刚刚唱到“点燃幻想”那一句，他的拍档已经表达出了自己的抗议：他甚至从黏糊糊的亲吻当中停了下来，并抬头看了自己一眼。  
好吧，也许比起滚石，清司会喜欢一些更舒缓的音乐，但是从和弦中体会到的心情仍然是一样的。  
被打断了吟唱的戴斯这样想着，并准备回以一个热烈的微笑，然而他的拍档已经回过头去，事实上，他正在和他的圣诞礼物道歉。  
然后他们的嘴唇又黏在了一起。

我很高兴你喜欢我为你挑选的礼物，虽然圣诞节已经过去两天了，希望你能因此原谅我的迟到，我亲爱的拍档。

对两人的羁绊坚信不疑，并决定不去破坏拍档的兴致，戴斯把这句话咽回了肚子里。他微笑着露出了洁白的牙齿，并从先前中断的位置捡起了音调继续歌唱着；他手里有一个装满了牛奶的胶袋，连接着与静脉滴注原理相同的调速管和末端的金属头——他正准备把它挂到点滴架上去。  
奇怪的是，这本来是一种为人们减轻痛苦的医疗器械，发展到如今，却总是在带有直接性暗示的场合被提起，而且即便是为了达到同样的目的，许多人也宁愿选择更高效的针筒注射。只不过在这种被操作者并不太心甘情愿的场合下，因为一旦开始就能完全解放双手，其安全性却是针筒注射无法比拟的。  
……是的，安全性。  
譬如说，必要的束缚，保证他的客人们都好好呆在规定的地方，像眼前这位一样不听话的，最好四肢都不要有太大的活动空间。哪怕是他最亲爱的拍档，在完全承认自己的内心之前，这一步骤也不能够省略。  
但是，一个活人不可能永远保持静止，所以戴斯还需要他的手枪：就产地而言[2]，伯莱塔的安全性和精准性确实超出预期，而讨论到表演效果，毫无疑问他更喜欢一把史密斯威森左轮。只是眼下身处异国他乡，选择余地实在不多，他不得不入乡随俗地将就一下了事——也多亏他并没有在非必须条件下开枪的打算，一个性虐待狂不能从远距离武器中得到快感，枪械不过是，且只能是一种安全措施。  
没有安全措施在手，他实在很不放心进入猎物的行动不能被完全限制的区域，哪怕他只需要把那个金属头从某个人的下面塞进去，并把液体流速开到最大，然后退到安全距离之外观赏那个人接下来的表情。

  
  
[1] 《I can't get no satisfaction》---The Rolling Stones，有兴趣的可以找歌词来看看，至于放在这里纯粹出于作者对这个家伙的恶意而产生的调侃……结合上下文应该可以猜到，猜不到也没关系因为之后的剧情慎也会用他的嘴炮告诉你们答案……  
[2] 是的，皮埃特罗·伯莱塔有限公司注册地在意大利


	9. 早川　清司

  
用归纳法得出的结论是，对每一条命令，他们都有大于一次以上的机会不立刻执行。  
和一部分权威稍被挑战就气急败坏的同行不一样，戴斯似乎认为，推迟进入角色状态本身，就是保证剧目真实性的一部分。一开始会被拒绝的命令，在不得不被执行的时候，才格外能够体现命令制定者的不可违抗性。  
话虽如此，能够被拖延的总数是固定在某个范围之内的，而拖延也并不代表它们可以被拒绝。在这样的前提下，掌握时间和技巧就变得尤其重要：譬如说，诸如接吻这样简单易行且毫无痛苦的工作，哪怕对方可能并没有做好心理准备，也最好立刻照做。  
问题是，按照唯结果论的原则行动，并不会使绝大多数人感到心安理得，假如在过程中明显感觉到对方有抗拒的表现，内疚感只会变得更为显著，哪怕他只是在自己靠近的时候把头偏过去了一点，随后就全然地听之任之了。  
或者说，是自暴自弃更合适吧？  
通常情况下，哪怕彼此之间并不存在什么爱情炽热的火花，雄性仍然会在这种时候争夺一下主导权。可那个男人却顺从得反常：就算听任自己予取予求的口腔和主动跟随着起舞的舌尖可以被当做情欲萌发的证明，但毫无动静的身体可不会说谎。事实是，别说是某种特定的生理反应，在清司能感受到的范围内，对方大概连呼吸频率都没有变化。  
长得这么煽情的话，就算是个一无是处的笨蛋，这辈子大概都能过的衣食无忧，确实想不出任何不珍惜生命的理由。不过从一开始就觉得他身上没有活人气这件事情，果然也不是自己的幻觉。  
或许只是惯性冷淡，拒人于千里之外的社交陋习吧。  
可要从这个角度来说，这个看起来硬邦邦冷冰冰的家伙，嘴唇倒还真是出人意料的柔软。  
因为担心冒犯对方而使关系陷入僵局，不得不一直压抑冲动，小心翼翼地走着道德划定的流程。此时脑中突然闪过全然不合时宜的念头，让清司尤其担心起了自己的思维重心，从而不得不停下来进行自我反省，并在之后尽可能真诚地为所有已经发生和即将发生的事情道歉。  
“……抱歉。”

假如这能使自己在这一切结束之后得到对方的谅解，他不介意多重复几次。甚至于，只要有那样的机会，就算根本得不到谅解，他也会理所当然地接受现实。  
可目前为止的现实却是，戴斯总是取得胜利，而胜利使他的愚蠢和傲慢与日俱增，以至于有的时候，清司恨不得亲手把那颗脑袋从他无用的身体上拧下来。  
比如现在。  
“你为什么要道歉呢拍档，难道说，你不享受这个吻吗？”  
值得好奇的是，这个家伙平时工作的时候，是不是也这么热衷于破坏别人的劳动成果。因为换了是清司的下属，此刻大概已经收到了一沓辞退信。可人生中毫无疑问从没收过辞退信的戴斯又开口了：“好吧，这无关紧要，因为我们都知道你更享受别的东西。”  
他似乎是故意要顾左右而言他，尽管他刚刚把连接着近五百毫升液体的导管放进了别人身体里。猜想戴斯大概是在拖延时间等猎物先示弱，可问题在于，清司认为他根本就不可能等到那一刻，因为那个男人——姑且把他叫做F吧——正看着戴斯发笑。  
并不是说他这种毫无喜悦可言的笑意有什么不够赏心悦目的地方，只不过他眼角上挑着全然无所谓的样子，几乎是带着挑衅的了。而对于清司来说可以被觉察到的挑衅，他相信戴斯蒙德完全会因此受到冒犯。  
这样一想，对方下唇上沾染到的血迹，变得比之前还要刺眼了。也可能是因为直到这个时候，清司才意识到，那是他自己的血：在戴斯靠近的那个瞬间，F咬破了他的舌尖。  
不知道为什么，他的欲望因此飞快地膨胀了起来。


	10. 伊佐木　慎也

冷。  
室温并没能成功地把液体的温度校正回来多少，刚刚接触到粘膜的时候，他几乎怀疑里面是不是还掺着冰渣。一定要形容的话，就像是一把冰锥在小腹里游走着溶化了，连同血液的温度也一并带走了的怪异感。可相比之下，或许他宁可那是一把冰锥，至少它不会造成什么难堪的后果。  
事实是，应该没有人比帮他做清洁的那个人更明白自己身体里已经没有什么值得大费周章再次清理的东西了，所以接下来要等着他的，只可能是某种无聊的耐力测试。  
虽然他大可以嘲笑这种项目的毫无创造性，只可惜他的神经并没有那么顽强，甚至只要想象一下可能会出现的画面，就会忍不住寄希望于自己的直觉出错了。  
强行把这个不愉快的念头推到一边，从而听见了那个被叫做戴斯的劫持者的宣言。他的声音高亢又浮夸，像是一棵挂满了廉价彩灯的圣诞树，他说：“那么那么，为了使你满足，亲爱的拍档，我得离开几分钟。”  
猜想他大概是忘记了什么东西，还是故意在之前选择忘记好多消遣自己几分钟，两者并没有什么区别，结果是那个家伙从眼前消失了，并连同脚步声一起被关在了阶梯的另一侧。在他跨出门前的最后一刻，才记得假装是刚想起来似的，回头下了命令：“在我回来之前，我们的客人，控制好你的括约肌，否则我们就不得不再来一次了。”  
命令需要持续多久，似乎完全不是依靠控制就能解决的问题。就立场而言，倒不如说是在他满意，又或者说是厌倦之前，自己都得继续忍受下去。对方要是想看，毫无疑问也有的是让自己一遍又一遍失控的办法。  
一旦想通了这一点，就不会在之后的过程中落入恼恨和自我厌恶的圈套。虽然说，倘若自我厌恶可以被衡量，在仪器指向自己的那一刻恐怕就会发出尖叫声，因而在他身上，这种情绪只能被证实，却绝不会再次被放大。  
唯独剩下感官的知觉，在沉默中愈发显露出它的攻击性来。分明房里的暖气令人口干舌燥，胶袋也已经空了大半，身体却仿佛被搁在十二月的寒风里似的越来越冷，随之而来的坠涨感又让五脏六腑迅速地燃烧起来。而整个过程中最苛刻的部分仍然持续着，他想，这种状况，比起灌注，也许说是抽离更恰当：他作为一个人的整体被钻开了一个洞，有什么连他自己都无法分辨的东西飞快地散失了出去。  
这个时候，那个人却突然说话了。

“马上就要新年了吧？”  
男人坐在旁边坚硬的床板上，从戴斯蒙德进来之后，他发声的欲望就像被卡进了沙漏的瓶颈那样消失殆尽。唯独慎也并不知道，自己到底是希望他把这种状态持续下去，还是不管怎样至少说些什么都好。  
只是，就算他愿意说，自己也并不是什么很擅长社交的正常人，想不出什么好好回答的办法。  
再说，不是刚刚过圣诞而已吗？  
“虽然并没有人在等我，但还是很想在家里度过新年……本来想，要一个人孤零零地在租来的公寓里倒计时也太惨了吧，现在发现，原来我的想象力还是太匮乏了。”  
他居然忘记了。圣诞之后是新年，是大多数人都会拿到假期和重要的人团聚的日子。而对于剩下的那部分人而言，就算现实条件不允许，对此的憧憬和向往也不会消失。自己尚且无所谓，可眼前的这个人，假如他的节日计划并不包括和陌生人一起呆在地下室里，此刻应该沮丧的很吧。  
带着一些试探的心态，缓慢地询问着：“没有……女朋友吗？”  
可能是没有预料到会被问这样的问题，对方停滞了片刻，又或者是，他在听到问题的瞬间看穿了自己的居心，故而在斟酌之后，用一种模棱两可的口吻回答道：“……为什么是女人？”  
思维方式是，如果一个人会理所当然地说没有，并由这个话题继续的话，就可以证明他内心一直有既定的性取向，那正在发生的事情，毫无疑问就不会是他所愿意的。但是这种推论从假设上就存在漏洞，所以对方这种几乎是防御性的回应，也没有让慎也感到意外。  
“我没有女朋友。正在交往的男性……同样也没有。”他拔高了嗓音，听起来苦闷又严肃，像是在做什么宣言似的继续说着：“就算我对男性有反应，也不能代表我很喜欢被强迫着做这种事情。”  
“这种事情？”  
“任何事情。请相信我，所有他会叫我做的事情，都不是出自我的本心。”  
知道自己也许应该就此追问下去，才能多少对此有些心理准备，却无论如何都提不起兴趣。轻轻叹了一口气，慎也回过头去，望着那个男人漂亮的黑色眼睛，犹豫地问道：“……你叫什么名字？”


	11. 早川　清司

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者正在逐渐暴露自己的神经病。

  
到这个时候了才想起来问这种事情，和不管怎样至少还是问了，这两种判断之间的区别，类似于社交能力缺乏，和正常社交规范根本行不通这两种结论之间的距离。  
每多说一句话，判断出现错误的代价就越高，尤其对话本身的重心就难以捉摸，想要不犯错也就变得更加艰难。譬如说，他并不明白F为什么想要听他解释自己名字的写法，因为几乎是在他解释的同时，对方似乎就对问题的答案失去了兴趣。  
“那么，清司，要多久才会结束呢？”  
双眼看着自己，F的视线却停留在清司捕捉不到的空气里，尽管态度一直没有变化，但是他整齐的鬓角已经被渗出来的汗打湿了。  
应当说，再怎么掩盖，当痛苦超过界限的时候，都会留下痕迹。本着总不能直接告诉他才刚刚开始吧的心态，清司长长地吐出一口气：“我不知道……要是他心情好的话……”  
如果戴斯心情好的话，痛苦会变得更长，但是你会有很大的机会多活几天；如果他心情不好的话，也许马上就结束了，但你未必喜欢他的结束方法。  
无论哪一种，听起来都不够友善，不如就断在这里，让想象力把下文补充得更光明一些。希望这种迂回的说话艺术勉强能搪塞过去，然而对方脸上的表情，却让清司忽然意识到，也许他根本就理解错了问题。

戴斯提着塑料桶出现的时机，恰巧卡在他斟酌措辞的间隙里。这个美国人有一双绿色的眼睛，只要他动点心思着装打扮，就会比现在变得受欢迎的多。从在校园里刚认识的那时候起，清司就这么相信着，甚至试图提醒他做出改变。直到后来他知道了，是沉迷于血液和脏污的本性把这个家伙变得如此令人厌烦，只有死亡的苍白色才能掩盖那张脸上淤黑的污泥。  
原本清司并不想花太多时间回忆相关过往，但在听从指令把容器安置在妇科检查椅完全悬空的椅背下方的过程中，其中带着暗调感情色彩的部分像爆米花一样不受控制地蹦了出来。甚至于等他回归原位重新直起身体，还能在F的眼睛里看到自己阴郁的面容。  
有一种经过分析之后的直觉告诉他，自己应该再次为此道歉， 然而戴斯抢先了一步。  
“那么，Round 1，我亲爱的拍档，你介意给我们的客人做个口活吗？”  
气氛像冻结了似的。  
思考着，也许在不得不答应并作出行动之前，让这种温度更冷淡一些也未尝不可，却有另一个声音先出现了。  
“……你想看的话，可以由我来做。”  
要揣测常人会这么做的动机，也许只有不想给旁人添麻烦的善意了。虽然清司十分希望对方并没有把这句话说出口，因为除了给戴斯提供一次表现自己低级趣味的机会之外，他实在看不到任何出现转机的可能。  
果然，戴斯转向了那个人，他的嗓音里有一种竭尽戏剧天分挤压出来的惊喜。  
“哦！你的意思是，你愿意让他把阴茎放到你嘴里吗？”  
F的嘴角不冷不热地抽动了一下，然后他点了点头。  
“我打赌大部分男人都爱你爱的发狂，但是很遗憾，恐怕我不能答应你。”  
“或者，我可以帮你做一次？开口器什么的，你应该有吧？”

……  
说实话，F的英语说得并不好，他有一种介乎于日语和法语之间的特殊发音方式，令每一个单词都像被投进了水波里那样不停扭曲和摇晃着。事先有准备的话，装作没听懂也不失为一种有效的解决办法。可惜的是，在听到这句话之后，戴斯已经花了太多时间做出反应，就算有一刻他想说“我很乐意，但是”，也因为真正的理由已经完全被时间所暴露而来不及了。  
戴斯蒙德可能有隐疾这件事情，就连清司自己，在这之前都未必能够完全确认。会做到这种程度的钓鱼执法，他也从来没有遇到过：不仅是不怕劫持者会真的顺水推舟要他做个深喉什么的，而且主动提出要带开口器，更是连对方可能会以担心被断子绝孙为借口的后路都一并堵死了。甚至于说，哪怕后果是戴斯会因为私隐被揭穿而恼羞成怒直接开枪射击，F似乎也并不是很在意。  
情况是如此微妙而千钧一发着，但与此同时，又荒诞的如同一出旧日喜剧，光是看着戴斯张口结舌无话可说的蠢样子，都让清司都差点笑出了声。  
这个男人，实在是太有趣了。  
可是，就戴斯的小肚鸡肠，恐怕马上就会让他为有趣付出代价吧。  
这样想着，没有丝毫犹豫地弯下了腰，把那个部位含进了嘴里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该……都能get到所谓隐疾是啥吧？（。


	12. 伊佐木　慎也

似乎是起到了完全相反的效果……吧？  
正因为充分了解自己的极限，才能够确认，想要在继续忍受的过程中处理升温的欲望是无论如何都不可能完成的任务，而一旦任何一种需求决堤，局面就会像溃流的熔岩口一般，不可避免地连累他人。  
这具躯壳的每一寸隐私都可以出让，但至少不是以这种方式。所以所提出的交换条件有任何一条被采纳，他都会心甘情愿地付出代价，哪怕那意味着主动去取悦一个陌生人。只是，在说出那句话的时候，并没有太往那个方面去想，以至于像是有意设下了陷阱，只等着对方跳下来似的……  
不过，非要说是无心之失，恐怕同样连自己都无法说服吧？  
既然一早就看出了端倪，仍要往那个方向去做，难道不是抱着怎么样都好的侥幸心态吗？  
然后，因为这样的侥幸和任性，令自己陷入到更大的麻烦当中去，应该说，还真是他的一贯风格吗？


	13. 早川　清司

被男人的性器占满口腔，固然不是什么日常会有的体验。不过生理构造毕竟相同，想要抓住重点倒也不是什么特别艰难的任务。也许F需要更长的时间进入状态，似乎他有一种抗拒天性的本能，使得他不能够完全抛弃理智和道德规范，从而整个人都像冻硬了的木头一般僵直着。但是也就是在不久，或者更久之后，这种垂死挣扎一样的坚持就逐渐消失了。那块被吞吐着的血肉膨胀起来，而他被光滑的肌肉组织所覆盖的大腿也开始颤动，并从皮肤的根基底下由热力蒸腾出了泛红的色彩。  
很难说这件事情是好是坏。值得庆幸的是，目睹F已经无法再维持那副置身事外的姿态，戴斯像是完全遗忘了之前的意外似的重新亢奋了起来。但与此同时，他这副和之前相比完全可以说是脆弱的样子，很可能会让那个家伙过度兴奋，从而想出什么更丧心病狂的把戏。  
譬如说：  
“现在拍档，把管子拔出来。”  
“不……我办不到。”  
说不定是急着要阻止自己，F没有抑制住的喘息声，像是叹息一样落到清司耳边。多少有些惊讶，他停下了吞吐的动作，将松开的五指顺势搁在对方平坦的小腹上。  
然后他抬起了头。  
避开了他的目光，戴斯夸张地咳了一声，就像是在维持那一戳就破的尊严似的，他发声时牵动了整个胸腔都在震动。  
“办不到？”  
“你只是想让我难看吧？那么……没有必要。”应当是整个人都被绷到了极限，但又实在无处可依凭的样子，F甚至试图侧过身去躲避自己的触碰，但是他的腰背被完全固定在了那个狭小的平面上。意识到这一点，清司艰难地移动了身体的重心，想要回到自己的床上去，但是戴斯打断了他：“用前面射出来，这一轮才算结束。在那之前漏出來一点，我们就再来一遍。”  
“……刚才就说了，我办不到。”  
“是射不出来，还是后面装不下了？”  
就算再来一遍勉强可以当做权威的证明，像这种低俗又无聊的问句，则完全可以算是对对方先前让自己出丑的挟私报复了。对这种场面毫无兴趣，用双手牢牢抓着椅背的边缘，清司摇了摇头，用几乎不能被听到的声音说：“「没关系。我不介意」”  
确实对这句话置若罔闻，在欲望平静下来之后，F似乎又找回了对身体的控制。用那种清司所熟悉的，商人之间谈论价码的口气，他继续和戴斯交涉着。  
“他不是你的拍档吗？”  
“看来清司还没来得及告诉你，他和我一样，特别喜欢看别人痛苦。我说的对吗，拍档？”  
自己尚且没来得及出声，要是正对着他的戴斯，应该能从口型里读出否认的含义来，可那对澄清事实于事无补。但是也许，F对真相如何同样兴味索然，他就像把削尖了的匕首那样直白。  
“我猜那一定不包括把自己也搭进去。你应该比我清楚吧，也许他有洁癖也说不定？万一我忍不住的话，他不会生气吗？”

事实是，戴斯对他提到的每一点都了如指掌，却仍然选择了现在的做法。所以，清司很怀疑这样的商谈到底会不会有效，可片刻的思考过后，戴斯发出了撇嘴的啧啧声，然后提醒了自己他可以坐回去了。  
“看样子我们的客人还不太明白，他越是摆出这种姿态，就越让人想把他弄坏。”  
这一次，清司抓住了机会，出于对这种三流色情文学似的剖白的厌恶，他尽可能地使自己听起来比任何一次都更加冷淡。  
“……我不是你。”  
“我可不这么想，不过，既然你坚持，我们可以试一试。”


	14. 伊佐木　慎也

“征司君，你在这里干什么呢？”  
四面的墙壁逐渐沉入全然的死寂，也许是因为不想听到身体发出的响声，在完全解放的那一刻，头上的顶灯又变成了碎裂的圆形，胶片放映机一样映出了过去的影子。  
“再慢吞吞的话，我们就不带你了哦。”  
母亲温柔的面容浮现在面前，她正在微笑，眉目都是弯曲着的。  
回想起来，母亲似乎从来都没有生气过，就算是自己犯错的时候，她也总是轻声细气的。所以，哪怕他是现在这副狼狈的样子，也应该有资格希望她多呆一会儿吧？  
啊……我到底是，在想什么呢？  
在心底里厌弃这种想法，却阻止不了回忆重现着母亲的双手落到脸颊上的动作，有那么一刻，他甚至想抬起头去靠得更近一些。  
不过又是幻觉罢了。  
眼见着那双手从自己身体之间穿过去，只要再努力一下，母亲的轮廓就会像飞灰那样散开。一开始会舍不得倒还说得过去，都这么久了，也该习惯了吧，却不知道为什么，仍然要于事无补地避开目光。  
“一点长进都没有啊，征司。”  
……够了。

“你看起来，就像刚被精液填满了的婊子。”  
是来自戴斯的声音，那个人正用鬣狗看到腐尸的表情盯着自己看。  
毕竟是这种充满羞辱意味的措辞，可能稍微表现出羞耻心会比较好吧？  
就算意识到了这一点，主观上无动于衷的事实也无法被强行改变。就好像是那种最差劲的性犯罪者向受害人询问自己够不够好似的，除了不堪一击的自我价值实现和返祖的性癖好，实在不能从中品味出什么其他的意义来。  
应该不会有人对这种话产生快感吧？  
仿佛是为了确认这一点，向清司投去了询问的目光，发现几乎能从对方脸上读出相同的潜台词之后，那种至少在某种观点上找到了盟友的认同感，反而让心情放松了下来。  
“没事的。”  
让视线交汇，他用口型向自己重复着这一点。虽然慎也隐约猜想着，也许清司并不相信这件事，也并不觉得“没事”的承诺就真的会让自己感到安慰，但还是眨了眨眼作为回应。  
就当是，“我听到了”吧。  
与此同时，有一把刀，哐当一声落到了两人之间的地板上。


	15. 早川　清司

那上面沾过几个人的血呢？  
又不是一次性使用品，在重复利用之前，总会做好清洁工作吧？  
虽然一部分连续杀人犯有拿走被害人物件当做纪念品的习惯，不过既然可供选择的物件已经够多了，应该也就没有必要再留着凶器上的血迹遐想犯罪现场了吧。  
听到“捡起来”的命令之后，清司迟疑地弯下腰去，手指接触到刀柄，心里仍然有些挥之不去的不快感。  
戴斯嗤笑着，像是专门为了证实他的猜测似的，他问：“你觉得我要用它来干什么呢，我亲爱的……？”  
“……我怎么觉得，重要吗？”  
“那得看你怎么选择了。好了，也许我们该直截了当一些，切开它。”  
会把活人称呼为圣诞礼物的家伙，就算用的是指物代词，也无法排除他心血来潮要自己对那个人下刀的可能。好在下一秒，带着恶作剧得逞的笑容，戴斯补完了这个句子：“我是说，绳子。”  
不知道在那一秒钟之内，F是不是和自己产生了同样的担忧，总之在寒光靠近的时候，清司注意到对方几乎无法察觉地瑟缩了一下。  
是在害怕吗？  
想立刻这样问他，又不想造成伤害自尊和侮辱人格之类的枝节，清司试图张开嘴，承诺对方自己一定会小心的时候，却发现F又移开了目光。  
除了不得不直视着说话对象的时刻，他似乎总是会不自觉地看向上方的天花板，尽管那里唯一存在的东西就是那盏刺眼的吊灯。清司试着把眼球向上转动了一些，不过出于保护视力的考量，又立刻放弃了这种无谓的尝试。  
反正，那和自己也没什么关系。  
把刀刃搁在椅背下方的绳结旁边，因为武器十分锋利的缘故，几乎没有费什么力气，那些大部件的条索就掉了下来。  
然后，真正的麻烦浮现在了眼前。  
本身在手腕和脚踝的地方，这张制作者居心叵测的椅子就配备了带锁扣的束缚用铁环，也许再加上绳索捆缚是防止男性挣扎得太厉害直接导致座椅倾覆，可会在某些特定部位打上完全无法限制行动的死结的行为，大概也只有“情趣”可以解释了吧。  
毫无疑问的是，清司没有从中得到任何情趣的暗示。  
仔细避开那些过紧的绳索留下的红痕，眼神再次游移到F坚冰一样的侧脸上，对方却仍然没有要搭理或者阻止自己的打算。  
见过这具身体本来的样子之后，哪怕只是短暂的瑕疵也会变得格外不可忍受，仿佛是有人在雪地正中踩了一脚似的，光是想到这一点，就令人有把整片雪原都夷平重来的冲动。  
……要想那种事情，稍微也看一下场合吧？  
烦躁地挥了挥手，把卡在股骨上边缘的绳子拉起来一些，从外侧像磨刀一样一丝一丝地割断了虬结在一起的纤维。它们又马上变成了藤蔓，随着整个被抽出的过程由下腹攀爬到了紧窄的腰侧，落到他手中的时候，还带着似乎曾奋力摩擦过而留下的温热感。而下一根绳索，越过鼠蹊的底端，如同肌肉解剖图分明的白线，悬在大腿的末端，并一路滑进了对方被强迫张开的双腿之间，系成了一个恰好卡在睾丸下方的结。  
几乎是完全放空地思考了片刻，装作完全没注意到这部分的情况似的，清司扯开了停在对方凹陷的胸椎中央上的蝴蝶，然后他的视线再次停住了。  
只是稍微靠近寸许，拿刀的左手刚刚抬起的瞬间，就像正在被一颗子弹穿胸而过，F连指尖都僵硬地震颤了起来。但也许也就是子弹从血肉里穿出去，将血管和组织搅得一塌糊涂的那个时间之后，他脱力一样地把全身的重量都交还了回去。  
出于某种考量，明明想就此把白刃放下，却还是将刀柄侧过去一些，用刀背靠近了那根仿佛项圈一般牵在F脖颈上的绳子。站在居高临下的位置，那个人佯装镇定的模样一览无余，如果不是那张男性特质分明的脸太有攻击性，大概真有几分楚楚可怜了。  
然而，就像是亲耳听到了这份礼节有亏的措辞不当，F睁开了眼睛。  
从里面能读出的，并不是什么恐惧和绝望的哀求，而是真实的，将要把他撕成碎片的愤怒。突如其来的巨大反差感，如同席卷而来的洪水将他包围着，下一秒钟，并没有给自己留下什么反应的时间，清司低下了头，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。

我倒是在干什么呢？  
舌尖的伤口因为门齿的磕碰又渗出了血渍，分享着津液的同时，夹杂着腥气的甜味也在口腔中弥漫开来。掌管冲动的多巴胺水平迅速退潮，如何为自己的冲动善后则变成了首要的问题。从上方齿列的内侧舔舐过去，清司松开了挤压着对方颧骨的手指，舌头像恶意骚扰那样往更深处探索着。他想，假如自己可以进的足够深，也许这个吻结束之后，呕吐反射的需求会越过愤怒的驱使，令F不会真的想立刻挣开镣铐给他一拳。即使做不到那种程度，单就现在这样，也能换来对方先前从未有过的强烈抗拒反应，更反而像是在情热中互相角力一般，令呼吸变得杂乱了起来。  
用齿尖在柔软的下唇上厮磨着，也许是因为这种动作的暗示太过亲密，F试图避开的瞬间，他抓紧了落在喉结下方的绳索，用最快的速度切断了靠近外侧的部分，并在撤回的过程中扯断了末梢的连接。  
从名为意犹未尽的泥沼中拔出了自己的神智，不得不主动结束了这个亲吻之后，清司缓慢地抬起头到鼻尖几乎相碰的高度，再猛地直起脊背。如同被一道忽如其来的闪电击中了那样，他仓皇地后退了一步。  
他们看着对方，两人都想说些什么，又沉默着闭上了嘴。  
要道歉比较好吗？  
回忆着这几个小时内已经进行过多少次这样模式化的道歉程序，愈发意识到其本质毫无用处之外，更决定直接省略了这个步骤。而让这种无话可说之后理当出现的局促和尴尬感愈发强烈的是，尽管清司的双目中流露出愧疚的神色，他身体的另一个部分更为诚实地抬起了头。  
如果调控自己的生理机能可以变得和调控电脑数据一样简单，许多问题就可以迎刃而解，甚至说根本不会出现。可人世间的道理就是这样，犯下的事情注定覆水难收，只能指望时间像日光抹去地上的水渍那样消去过去的痕迹，又或者是……  
他可以再泼上一盆水。  
想到还有最后一道绳索如同暗潮汹涌的江面一般横在面前，清司深吸了一口气。


	16. 戴斯蒙德·奥·维尔斯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为点击数在涨的好奇……其实到底有没有小天使在追www

杀人是一件很简单的事情，杀人的天赋也可以被遗传。  
和戴斯蒙德有直系血亲关系的那个老家伙在这方面就很有天赋，他的第一任妻子，也就是戴斯的母亲，至今还沉睡在旧宅庭院中央的白蜡树底下。在他们搬离那块土地之前的每个秋天，那棵植物都会褪成一种火烧云一样的橘色。有一次戴斯在自己的随堂作文里，将它枝叶横生的怪模样形容为爆炸后升起的大火球，仿佛随时都会有人碎掉的躯干从里面飞出来。  
基础教育阶段的老师一定被吓坏了，他们叫来了老家伙，试图说服他带着这个思维离奇的孩子去看心理医生。这次不太恰当的联想导致的直接后果是戴斯被揍了一顿，并在之后的第二年被迫转学，奇怪的是，虽然他被迫和习惯的学习环境分离，却没有感受到任何遗憾和可惜的心情。  
假如说老家伙的人生中有什么比戴斯自己更幸运的地方，大约是在犯下第一宗实际的谋杀案之后，他找到了更有效地发泄杀人欲望，也不用担心将来坐上被告席的方法：也许不是用刀，不过当因为他的铁血并购政策被裁员的工人饿死街头，这两件事情的本质就不再有任何不同了。  
奇怪的是，尽管有的是时间和办法让一具尸体悄无声息地变成焚化炉里的飞灰，老家伙却从来没有想过要这么做。戴斯蒙德怀疑，他大概会在午夜梦回的时候去那棵树底下自渎也说不定。  
总而言之，假如世人把沉溺于制造死亡的行为看做疾病，那么它就应该和其他疾病一样，具有内在的发病原因。就像某些家长，从没有能力去反思孩子的成长环境，或者是来源于他们的基因是不是对头，等到矛盾和麻烦出现的时候，却又装出一副受迫害的圣人模样：“不！他曾经是那么可爱的一个孩子！”  
所幸老家伙并不喜欢这种虚伪的把戏，当他发现了戴斯的秘密之后，最多只是又一次狠狠地打了他一顿，同时用阴森森的口吻警告他最好不要被人抓到。  
换成哪个同情心过度泛滥的记者，在戴斯蒙德将来可能东窗事发的一天，说不定会把这段经历描写得催泪又煽情，甚至认为他值得一个得到纠正的机会。  
然而问题在于，到底为什么有的家伙会觉得自己需要纠正呢？还有那些烦人的同行，天天喊着不请上帝救救我的灵魂我希望得到原谅，只要下一次拿到熟悉的凶器，还是会在伪装和真诚之中选择后者，把它捅进受害人的身体里去。  
及时行乐，被抓到的那一天就应该痛快地自我解决，这才是人生的真谛啊！  
好吧，也许这就是拍档不喜欢自己的地方，因为他总是过于真诚，以至于看起来有些癫狂。  
可就算癫狂也不可耻，压抑自己本性中的欲望才会使人不快乐，要不然亲爱的拍档也不会佯装了半天的绅士，到头来还是做出了非必须条件下接吻这种……轻浮的举动。  
不得不承认的一点是，戴斯觉得自己还有点嫉妒。  
天生在外表上没有那么受人欢迎是多么致命的人生缺憾，如果自己的脸可以入选好莱坞大屏幕，那么清司一定不会几次三番地拒绝他的邀请，很可能现在是他们两个在某个亲密的地方，做着什么不可告人的……  
该死的通行审美标准，和该死的……  
在脑中诅咒了可以诅咒的一切，面对拿着刀小心翼翼在玩具大腿上比划着的拍档，他对着墙壁“砰”地开了一枪。


	17. 早川　清司

绳索嵌进了下腹两侧的凹陷。粗糙的材质本身毫无弹性，底下又只有被皮肤包裹着的骨血，再怎么用力拉扯，它都像生了根一样，分不出和皮肉之间的空隙来，加上纤维之间的牵张，反而让绳结更粗暴地摩擦着柔软的会阴部分。想不出什么别的办法，只能避开腹股沟危险的动脉，左手按压着对方右腿内侧根部的肌肤，食指挤进绳索下方的空间，而另一只手竖起了刀锋的前端，像是针尖戳进厚重的织物里那样在上面转动着。  
所以，接下来要做什么呢？  
类似的过程重复过许多次，一定要说的话，并没有什么不能在这张椅子上完成的高难度动作，除非是……  
枪声响了起来。  
空气中弥漫着子弹越出枪管时带出的硝烟气，和它陷进墙壁时碎开的灰土。有那么一瞬间的迟疑，再回过神来的时候，锐刃的尖端已经扎进了皮肤内侧，鲜血沿着刀具明亮的边缘渗了出来。用拇指按压住伤口，只是片刻又立即移开，压抑着心里不断涌上来的愤怒感，清司抬起头回望着枪声的来源。  
“对不起拍档，我手滑了。”  
带着毫无诚意的笑容，戴斯看着他说。  
“钥匙呢？”  
发出呼气一样的冷笑声，把手中的刀抛回给他，清司毫无热情地问道。  
“不要着急，不要着急……我知道你很期待那件事，可是不要着急……”  
他在侧边的衣服口袋里翻找着，边发出了金属碰撞的杂乱响声，它们上蹿下跳，像一团团在空气里急速飞过的烟尘，带着看不清影子的尾巴。  
要是这个时候关掉吊灯的开关，会引发粉尘爆炸也说不定。  
如同一根手指粗的引线，这个想法停在画面中央，直到声音终于停止，戴斯找到了他想要的那一串。

那个人被放下来的时候，几乎没有办法站直身体。  
这种几乎被折成两段动弹不得的姿势，真正落地的时候，因为血液重新在血管里充盈起来，四肢大概会像完全被切断了再移植上去那样完全使不上劲。可以想见，他能自己从椅子上下来，大概就已经用尽全力了。  
“没事吗？”  
假作不经意地伸手托住了F的手臂，在他缓慢地落到自己身旁坐下之后，压低声音问着。虽然如意料之中得不到回音，但按照常识来说，无论如何都要再过几分钟，一个人僵硬的身体才会从那种状态中回复过来。不得不按照命令用手铐把他的双手和床头的铁栅连接在一起，一边做着这种事情，清司又露出了担忧的表情。  
“腿上的伤口，处理一下比较好吧？万一感染的话……”  
伤口是窄长的形状，可能只是毛细血管的损伤，即便附近的组织受到挤压，也只会慢慢地凝成血珠贴在表面上。把上方垂下来的皮绳在对方膝弯上系紧，双腿再次悬空的条件下，才会有暗红色的液体沿着腿根一路下滑，最后落到冰冷而坚硬的床板上。  
“你问我……也没有用吧？”  
先前自己的行动被锁链束缚着，最多只能到达椅子的侧面。如今对方门户大开的样子在眼前一清二楚，包括沉睡着的性器和紧闭的入口，从某种立场来说，确实是局促到无法应付的局面。将视线上移，停在忽然又泛起冰冷笑意的眉目之间，清司无可奈何地问他。  
“你很讨厌我吗？”  
“只要比那个家伙好，就没什么可抱怨的了。”  
希望他多少能够表露出一些真诚的情感，才可以借此建立基准线，判断之后做到什么地步才不会出格，到这个地步，终于完全放弃了这方面的尝试。毫无负担地，清司跟着他露出了笑容，却把笑声隐藏了起来。


	18. 伊佐木　慎也

一股强烈的反胃感，从心口一直蔓延到喉管顶端。对接吻这件事本身并没有什么不能克服的心理阴影，但是对方这种近似于故意要叫他吐出来的侵略性，在某种程度上还是起到了作用。  
光是回忆起滑腻的舌头在口腔里乱窜的知觉，就愈发觉得喉头发痒，好在自己已经太久没有进食，只要稍微平息一下呼吸的节奏，那种冲动就被压制住了。  
等到彻底回过神来，看到清司也像才回过神来那样，刹那间眼中填满了无声的歉意，却只觉得有些好笑。  
这已经是第几次了？  
既然知道事后要道歉的话，在那之前不如就管住自己不要做，不是更真诚吗？  
可照实说，正是因为这个会叫人反胃的亲吻，他才能暂时忘记那时的恐惧感，不至于掉落到更鲜血淋漓的幻觉里去。所以，已经从中受益的自己，也很难对此有什么意见。  
唯一想不通的是，他为什么要那么做呢？  
是说……冲动吗？  
对此并没有什么直观感受，自然也没办法去判断，所谓性冲动到底会影响人的言行到什么程度。不过，这个人看起来明明谨慎又精明，连一公分不到的破皮都能担心到引发感染的可能，和冲动这两个字应该完全搭不上边……才对吧？  
还有，所谓拍档什么的，又是怎么一回事呢？  
斟酌着自己的答案，在听到下一个命令的时候，慎也皱起了眉头。


	19. 早川　清司

沿着平整的水泥地面，装满液体的浅色玻璃瓶滑到了床边。它撞到了左前方床头下面的支柱，又往回滚去，最后停在了清司脚下。  
在不擅喝酒的人看来，假如佐餐酒是西服式的礼节，餐前和餐后的甜酒大概就是工作场合错误穿着的燕尾。上溯到学生时代都没有饮酒的嗜好，所以听到那个要他们把整瓶红酒喝完的命令之后，一时更像没有反应过来似的，想不起要把瓶子捡起来。  
酒精使人放松警惕，在里面参杂糖分则会诱惑着饥饿的人去摄取更多，将这样两种因素同时塞到空空如也的消化系统里面，会发生什么也就可想而知了。把软木塞子拔开之后，甜香从鼻尖直冲上来，皱着眉头，清司摇了摇头，然后咽下了一大口。  
“原谅我没能给你更好的，但是，我更希望有一天能和你坐在餐桌旁共饮，而不是……”  
为了堵上那个家伙的嘴，像喝水那样灌下去了瓶颈部分的全部液体，并移动到了靠近床头的位置。也许是他刻意的表情里视死如归的部分太浓重，F侧过脸看着他，嗓音里含着些幸灾乐祸的气声：“那么差劲吗？”  
“……我不喝酒，不是必要场合的话，绝对不会碰那种东西。”  
偶尔会有那种公司的前辈，以劝酒为名骚扰新入职的女性社员的事情，把瓶口贴到对方嘴唇上的时候，清司忽然在脑中想象起了那样的画面。谢顶和啤酒肚的中年男子形象和自己重叠了起来，他的手掌震动了一下。  
大约是被呛到了，F咳嗽了几声，过长的额发滑落到了眼尾。  
“如果我说，我也不想喝呢？”  
会因为一杯酒掉进这种陷阱里，短期之内，甚至之后的人生中都不想再见到酒精都是理所当然的事情。  
想到这一点，清司试着安慰他说：“……把它当成是一杯热巧克力？”  
“巧克力可不会把脑袋搞得不清不楚。”  
“都是能够提供能量的甜味饮料吧。”  
“这种形容，更像是什么功能性运动产品吧。”  
“比酒还难喝，成年之后就不想再碰了。”  
通常都不是很想做这种毫无意义的寒暄，但也许真的是喝酒谈天的场合限定，会叫人一不小心忽略掉第三人的存在，连他的酒伴也是，没有任何异议地跟他在这种无聊的问题上兜圈子。  
“男性的话，不是一般高中生就不会再想碰巧克力了吗？”  
“你这么说，法国人的自尊会很受挫吧。”  
“先生们，你们话太多了。”  
忍耐到这个时候才开口，基本可以说已经是戴斯人格上的飞跃了，要是他能一直等到他们把酒喝完，给他颁个通情达理的奖杯也未尝不可。但是，这种轻松的氛围也就到此为止了，因为他接下来说：“告诉我拍档，你有多想要他？”  
遵从人的本性就是这么困难，毫无保留地表达内心真实想法几乎是一件奢侈到可遇而不可求的事情。而更为奢侈的是，当那样的机会摆在眼前，最终仍然不得不选择让它溜走。  
酒精带来的热感沿着脊椎蒸腾上来，清司感觉到自己的双颊正在发烫。他叹了一口气：“如果我说是零，我们就可以到此结束了吗？”  
“要是10分满分，我会猜是7到10之间，对吗？”  
“你到底想干什么？”  
举着一个红色的假阳具，戴斯咧开了嘴：“就姑且当做是7吧，因为我喜欢这个数字。七，它意味着你应该不介意再花一些时间让我们的客人适应一下你的大小，那就用这个怎么样？”

直径有三根手指那么粗的东西，做成仿真形状的表面还有一圈圈的旋转纹路，说要拿来让人适应，是不是也太离谱了。  
并不是对自己的尺寸没有信心，可是从操作难度上来讲，无论如何都不可能直接把它塞进去。但是在没有被提示的情况下，主动做什么多余的事情，大概又真的会把性骚扰指控坐实了。  
心里早就有确定的想法，却仍然要不进不退地犹豫着，以为会等到戴斯的催促声，结果却是那个人拙劣到极点的玩笑，他问：“所以，确实是零没有错吧？”  
再怎么有幽默细胞的人，也挽救不了这个时点的气氛。可听到他这么说，毕竟就像是一句“我不介意”的保证似的，依稀觉得有什么沉重的负担落了地。  
“在Open[1]见到的话，会马上请你跟我回家也说不定。”  
仔细端详着那张端正的脸，用受到酒精影响而变得逐渐轻浮的声音，清司这样说道。与此同时，食指在入口的周围缓慢地抚摸着。那里残留着之前的液体，勉强能起到润滑的作用，使得进入的过程简单了不少。甬道里面也不是干涩到会使人受伤的程度，可每向前一点，挤压感都会变得更加强烈。以至于到第二个指节被吞没的位置，他几乎觉得自己再也不能往前推动一分一毫了。然后他曲起了手指。  
喘息声被吞在了胸腔里面，唯一吐露出来的那部分，动静也仿佛是候鸟落在枯叶堆里的羽毛，清司回过神来的时候，已经半点踪迹都寻不着了。F倚靠着铁栏，应当只是出于转移注意力和礼节的考虑，用死者的心电图那样平整的腔调问他：“……是什么地方？”  
“可以说是……约会的地方？”  
精心选用了这样的解释方法，随后又回归了谈笑一般的放松感：“那这么说好了，如果有机会在巴黎的街上撞见，会立刻请你跟我约会……至少也要要到联系方式吧。”  
坚硬的指甲部分抵在柔软的内壁上，用指腹按压几下，感觉那里变得松动了之后，再往更深的地方送进去。这样小幅度地前后移动了几次，因为对方咬着牙关强行忍耐的样子，很难确认他会不会有什么与快感相连的知觉，自己的阴茎却被体内挥之不去的燥热感带的愈发精神了。稍微转动肢体，将那里的形状隐藏到视线难以越过的地方。利用这个停顿的空隙，F侧过头去用眼神示意着：“似乎……对你很在意的样子，你这么说，他不会生气吗？”  
“还没有在意到让他多学一门外语的程度。而且，你不是已经让他生气过了吗？可不要把责任推给我呀。”  
“他的脸色可是难看的很。也许你应该动作快一点？”  
“……你不反对的话。”  
“嗯？”  
“把嘴张开。”  
将手指完全地抽离出来，臀部贴着床的表面前移了几寸，已经坚硬的阴茎前端就贴到了对方的大腿上。左手抓住那个丑恶的硅胶道具，突然地把它放到那个人嘴边，并用顶部磨蹭着他的嘴唇。  
出人意料的是，F垂下了眼睫，并柔顺地把它含了进去。那副样子，宛如被驯服后垂下头颅的猛兽，诱惑着猎人为他戴上枷锁。几乎难以抵御这样的画面，就这么把硅胶留在对方的口腔里，双手固定着他无法着力的胯部，并用两根拇指蛮横地把入口分开，使得甬道内部彻底暴露在空气中，和自己的视线底下。  
就算再有什么反悔的打算，一时半会儿也没有机会说出来了吧。  
并不想再冒险把自己身体的任何一个部分放进去，稍微看了一下四周，捡起了那个将要见底的酒瓶子，将细长的瓶颈和手指交换了。瓶身不断被抬高，浅红色的液体顺着玻璃的边缘像珠子一样滑落着，很快就全部消失在了身体里面。停留在最远的距离，只有手心拖着瓶底，并小心地用上力气，把这个巨大容器的前端继续向前推去。  
透过玻璃扭曲的折射面，依然能够清楚地看到肠壁贪婪地绞着瓶颈的样子。移开了手上支撑的重量之后，对方整个下半身的支点都落在困住膝弯的那两根细窄的皮绳上，像是被烤架戳穿的活鱼似的，他理所应当地躲避着，却又无处可躲地承受着这个漫长的过程，直到瓶子的细部被完全吞了进去。  
其实，这个人身上最有趣的部分，应该是他永远无法预测的下一句话才对。可是现在的清司，却没有什么让他开口的勇气，反而只能继续满足于盯着无法聚焦的血肉之间，音调中有些心虚地说道。  
“你大概会恨我，不过他就喜欢看这种演出。所以请忍耐一下。”  
搅和着液体的瓶颈，一边进进出出，边制造着下流的响动。亲耳听到之前，从来都怀疑那是色情电影业特地制造的声效。但也许是因为，除了偶尔出现的戴斯过于兴奋的抽气声，这间地下室忽然安静得和夜晚的坟墓一样，所以每一次抽动，都会把暧昧而缠绵的声音放大，从而使得空气格外局促。而那个人的阴茎一直萎靡着，自己的东西却愉悦地膨胀到最大的现实，也更加增添了这种空气的沉重感。  
无可奈何地，指尖在睾丸的经络上游走着。沿着底端摸到尿道的开口，模仿着交合的动作套弄了几下，另一只手也操纵着瓶口过分细薄的表面转动探索着位置，不管是哪一个举动起到了作用，瓶颈慢慢可以毫无阻滞地被吞到隆起的部位了。仿佛得到了特赦一样，清司把瓶子扔到了地下，从F口中拔出了已经被完全打湿了的男形。  
只要他想的话，半路将硅胶吐出来是绝对可以办到的事情，但他却宁愿选择继续含着不发一声。那种放下了骄傲，完全听从的姿态，比起浑身是刺，抓住一切机会谈条件的版本确实要可怜可爱的多。可仔细想来，两者的意义却是完全相同的。意识到这一点，清司再次观察着那双眼睛，靠近身体，用手背替他抹掉了沿着嘴角滑下来的唾液。用几乎是拥抱一样的距离，他绕过去抚摸着对方的后颈，轻声问他：“没事吗？”

 

[1] Open Cafe……是个很有名的gay吧。


	20. 伊佐木　慎也

“……什么叫没事呢？”  
清醒的时候，脑袋里似乎装着许多疑问。新的酒精进入循环，没有代谢完毕的残余药物又立刻占据了上风。浑浑噩噩之间，很难分清楚是快感还是痛苦，只知道瓶子被抽了出去，然后会减轻痛苦的那部分知觉完全消失了，唯独剩下被超出承受能力的东西切开了身体的割裂感。  
没死的话，就是没事吧。  
隐约希望对方可以靠得更近一些，假如那真的是一个拥抱的话，也许痛苦会逐渐消失也说不定。可温度也很快不见了，在疼痛催生的寒冷之中，眼前的画面被吊灯的光分成了好几份，相同的模糊的影子在眼前闪动着，它们开散聚拢，最后合成了一团碎裂的马赛克像，碎片里却都是熟悉的人的样子。  
……居然又开始了。  
硅制的螺纹被旋转着推到了最里面，从下半部分传来的痛感，如同被一块石头突然击中了腹部。再睁开眼睛，所有拼图都溃散成了水汽，只有那个男人的脸，带着温和的虚像出现在面前：“很痛吗？”  
“没有。”  
相比之下，拷问训练的电极要尖锐的多，断掉的肋骨和脱臼的关节更是已经习以为常，所以，确实不是什么生理上无法忍受的痛楚。  
只不过，要比它们都更丑态毕露罢了。  
“你……没有在生我的气吗？”  
“为什么？”  
那个东西又在向外蠕动，它停在了一半的位置。先前被碾压过的地方，在痛感退去之后，竟然生出了空虚的渴望，沿着尾椎一直蔓延到四肢。可是，对方却停了下来，他抚摸着自己的脸颊。  
“很过分吧……之后肯定还会有更过分的事情，但是……”  
在日常生活中，是个很有说服力的人吧。说起这种话来，还能像旁观者那样毫无罪恶感，却又那么真诚的，好像确实是在为自己着想似的。如果不是前后太不连贯，可能真的会相信也说不定？  
即使并不喜欢被这么触碰，却也没有躲开的动作。停滞了片刻，那只手又移开了。就像是，真的沉迷于这种肢体接触，又很快意识到自己不应该这么做一样，那个人接下去说：“很痛的话，我会慢一点。”  
“……那就当我快要痛死了吧。”  
慎也笑出了声。他听见自己的笑声，和胸腔里浸满血沫的抽气声没什么不同。可听到他这么说，清司毫无预兆地严肃了起来。  
“那可就到死都结束不了了。”  
他说。


	21. 早川　清司

听到那句话的时候彻底地明白了，面前的这个人，根本就不想活下去。  
谈论痛苦和死亡的方式有很多种，每一个不同的人，也都有不同的接受程度和办法。喋喋不休的人也有，一言不发的人也有，可他们一开始都怀揣希望，只是因为希望难免破灭，才不得不被动地接受现实。  
唯独这样的人，在这间地下室里从来都没有过。  
不想活下去的心情，是一种接近陌生的情感。可是，排除掉所有可能之后，它却是唯一的选项。  
这样想的话，所有疑问都迎刃而解。然后，这个答案本身，变成了最棘手的问题。  
从有到无，是盘剥和分解的过程。拿掉自由、健康和尊严，一个人想要活下去的理由就所剩无几了。从无到有，却是积累和构造的过程，稍有不慎，堆积起来的形状，就会像沙子砌成的宝塔一样，在日光底下碎为齑粉。  
况且，一个真正一无所有的人，比起寸草不生的荒滩，应当更像是深不见底的洞穴才对。不管往上加盖什么东西，最后都会向着地心坠落下去。  
要是不能把缺口填上的话……

似乎在这一步耗费了无穷的时间，进行着机械的、重复性的工作。即使是被无生命的凶器毫无技巧地侵犯着后孔，只要次数足够，快感仍然会累积起来，哪怕是外表看起来这么难缠的男人也没有例外。甚至于，当硅座被抽动着吞到最深处，再想拔出来，手指不得不碰到彻底无法闭合的入口，从再也无法紧咬的牙关之间，F发出了被扼颈一般断裂的呻吟。  
血液里那一丝隐藏的嗜虐因子，如同被点燃了的烟花一样蹿到了半空。沿着严丝合缝的边缘戳弄，在下一次快速推入的同时，食指攀着螺纹的边缘一同送进了甬道里。悬吊在两侧的双腿，连带着无法着力的腰臀一起挣动着，似乎是如同过电一般的疼痛反应，而闪光过后，只剩下细微的震颤的痕迹。  
想看到他更加失控的样子。  
为了满足自己的欲望，用指甲的尖端捕捉到那一点，紧紧地按压着。在这样苛刻的刺激下，那张端正的脸染上了艳丽的色彩，痛苦地歪曲着。从原本已经高涨的阴茎前端不断流出透明的前液，在大腿内侧留下了湿润的痕迹，和无法结痂的伤口上渗出的红色液体混在了一起。  
那个时候，沿着刀锋留下的轮廓，轻轻地落下一个吻，在舌尖上，品尝到了鲜血的甜腥气味。几乎是在瞬间，对方喷发了出来。  
有温热的液体落到脸颊上，并逐渐滑落下去。转动着眼球，自下而上的投射了视线，视网膜上映照着一张写满了惊诧和疑惑的脸。  
“你……”  
因为不应期的生理反应，像是完全失去了抵抗能力那样，F看着自己，胸腔急速地起伏着。  
“什么？果然还是……太过分了？”  
“……做了很多余的事情吧？”  
“那个样子的你真的很漂亮，所以稍微滥用了一下权利。”  
擦掉了脸上的痕迹，将自己鼓胀的性器抵到了甬道的开口，在被那样折腾之后，几乎像是欢迎着他似的缠了上来。带着那种看好戏一样的表情，F微笑着：“是在开玩笑吧？”  
“不，我是认真的。”  
“很认真地在开玩笑才对吧？”  
“到底为什么非得是在开玩笑不可呢？”  
“因为那个家伙真的会生气的样子，不知道还会提什么新要求……想请你放过我。”  
“……不会的。”用暧昧的姿态俯低上半身去亲吻对方的眼角，借着身体的重量，前端完全张开的伞型滑进了温热潮湿的地方。和估计的一样，F侧过脸去避开了。就这样贴着他耳边，清司压低了声音诉说着：“请相信我。”

恰到好处的，响起了戴斯蒙德孤零零的掌声。他发出夸张的笑声，很快就变得像要把肺脏都吐出来那样用力地咳嗽着。等演出终于结束，用走音的风琴那样上气不接下气的声音，他说：“哦拍档，你太性急了！不过是我的错，是我的错！”  
要装作如梦初醒的样子，只能不进不退地卡在那里，为了掩饰自己内心多少有些泄气的心情，清司缓慢地眨着眼睛，用口型无声地说：“马上就结束了。”  
扭曲地转过头颈，他听见自己是虚伪而无趣的：“……你不是就想看这个吗？”  
“不，那可不一样。”  
为了更逼真一些，呆坐数秒之后，像是特意要展示过程那样，把阴茎拖延地从对方身体里抽了出来，那里燥热地胀疼着。  
“有哪里不一样？每次都会走到这一步不是吗？”  
“服从命令做到这一步，和你自己选择要做下去可是两回事，我亲爱的拍档。”  
“你是在说，明知道你接下来会怎么说，我也要听候差遣，好让你把那种下流的单词说出口吗？”  
“可我只是在说而已，拍档，实行的人一直都是你。结果已经出来了，你我心知肚明，就不要再浪费力气演戏了。”  
“……所以呢？”  
“一定需要我来帮你把冲动合理化吗？那这样吧，你不要动，让我们的客人移动一下他的屁股，把你吞进去怎么样？”  
这样不是正好证实了刚刚的话吗……  
自己心有余而力不足，才那么热衷于看别人在面前进行性交表演。到头来迟早都是要他们做，却连主动权都不想交出去，就为了说出那种台词时一瞬的愉悦感。到底是什么样的恶趣味啊。  
忍不住腹诽着，边看向F的表情。他低垂着头，也许是在考虑对策也说不定。清司叹了一口气。  
“……抱歉。”  
抓住了他紧窄的腰侧，再次把自己送了进去。这一次，连带根部都完全地进到了里面，因为动作太过粗暴，甚至发出了碰撞的闷响声。  
戴斯发出了类似尖叫的响声，取笑着他们：“你看，你永远都是这么性急，拍档。”  
“还要我做下去吗？”  
深深地呼吸着，感觉胸腔被挤压到了最小体积，又再次被气体填满。片刻之后，听到了正在退后的脚步声。  
“那取决于你。”  
眼睛的余光可以看到，戴斯正在向阶梯走去。他拉开了通向外面的铁门，用十分满足的声音说着。  
“我可不想打搅你的心情。”

仍然无法放松警惕，一边聆听着他远去的动静，一边试着去亲吻F的鼻尖。自己的血管在对方的身体里激动地跳跃着，而终于，对方十分合作地闭上了眼睛，于是真正的吻就落到了他的嘴唇上。在柔软的表面停滞了片刻，几乎有些不舍地，他抬起了头，并小心地分开两人之间的距离。  
用缺乏诚意的声音，清司感慨着。  
“太好了……”  
“嗯？”  
“感觉真是太奇怪了……明明知道有些事情不应该做，又要装出很想做的样子。我弄痛你了吗？”  
对方沉默着，随后，他轻轻地喘息了两下，抬起了戏谑的眉眼。  
“在这之前还有别人吧？你也这么和他们说话吗？”  
直起身体之后，还在回味着那个吻。应该说，不仅是这种会让男性自尊受挫的询问方式，自己刚刚做的每一件事情，换成之前的任何一个人，此刻都一定会对他大叫大嚷。这样想着，那种不恰当的愉悦心情就更加地膨胀了起来，甚至到了可以忽略自己的下半身还得不到抚慰的挺立着的现实的程度。  
“当然不会，这么大大咧咧的话，有的人会生气到揍我也说不定……不过，你不介意不是吗？”  
对方看着他，虹膜里是探究的神色。然后他又笑了起来：“要长篇大论的话，至少能先放开我吗？……还是说，他不同意？”  
“短期之内不会回来了。”简略地交代了这一点，清司站起来，扶着床的边缘活动了一下僵硬的四肢，并替室友解开了困住膝弯的搭扣。带着为难的表情，他大幅度地摇着头：“……啊，果然还是不太对。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你没有什么想问的吗？”  
“明明很有倾诉欲的样子，所以在等着你自己说啊。”  
“是很严肃的事情，这么随随便便的样子，气氛不对吧。”  
“……你是想重来一遍吗？”  
“确实会比较容易开始。不过这么说好了……”  
认真地考虑过要用什么方式来开始这个话题，出于各种各样的理由，最后只剩下了这种生硬又突兀的选择。但是现在他知道了，任何方式都不会对结局造成影响。  
“我不是个正常人。”


	22. 早川　清司

和戴斯蒙德认识，是在大学院的时候。  
从东京大学毕业之后，清司对这个从小到大一直生活着的城市感到厌烦，所以向美国的大学提出了申请。家境富裕，有充分背景可以施展金融专业所学的戴斯，和每天都在和生物模拟数据打交道的自己并不能算是同学。只是因为当时在交往的女性碰巧认识那里的学生，在不同的聚会里有来有往地交谈了几次，两人之间才缓慢地发展出了微妙的情谊。  
确切一点说，比起情谊，倒更像是某个人的一厢情愿。毕竟无论是基因还是后天生长环境，都决定了他们的思维方式并没有任何相似之处。戴斯蒙德不喜欢承认这一点，毕竟一旦放弃抵赖现实，他无理取闹的纠缠也就不得不停止了。  
所以……“是交了噩运也说不定吧？”  
在回忆中梳理着思维的绳索，停顿片刻之后，清司接下去说：“一开始只是普通朋友之间的交往，自己……”  
“普通朋友？和那个人吗？”  
“……讨论女孩子的裙子总是可以的吧？”  
“他的趣味，不是只有男性吗？”  
“事实上应该是那样没错吧。所以到后来某个时间点……他跟我表白了。”  
“是‘请你和我约会’那样的告白方式吗？”  
问着这个问题的F，无论是神色或是声气，都仍然是带着笑意的。戴斯蒙德真是大错特错，把这样一个人弄坏根本就毫无意义，因为他本来就是坏的。特别是他现在这副样子，可能一个碎成粉末的花瓶都比他完整。想到这里，清司小幅度地叹息着：“……就算这种搭讪方式很差劲，也比收到一车玫瑰要好吧？”  
“真的？”  
“玫瑰，和画着心形的卡片。上面写着：我知道我们的灵魂属于彼此，谁都不能否认这一点。看到这种话会起鸡皮疙瘩，应该不是我的问题吧？”

因为自己不是什么正常人，对于这类疑惑的答案，清司从来只能进行主观推测。一般情况下，靠主观推测，再加上一部分经验总结，大部分社交场面就都可以被应付过去。而只要一个人能在表面上做到这一点，正常与否的界限就变得十分模糊了。  
不过，到底什么叫正常呢？  
这个世界有七十亿人，把他们像正态分布那样排开，取值到哪一个位置，可以算是正常呢？  
认定自己不属于相对数目占优势的中间地段，他也很少会被这种问题困扰。只不过，假如他需要花大部分时间来伪装自己正常，偶尔说出自己不正常这件事情，就自然变成了一种减压运动。  
也许是因为，在日常生活中适合减压的场合寥寥无几，之前开口的时候，清司几乎有些忘记了措辞的顺序。“我不正常”的开场白之后似乎度过了很长时间，他才能接下去说：“从出生开始就是这样，同理心低下，社会规则……也不明白有什么意义。可能是阿斯伯格综合征那一类的东西吧？”  
“这么说你可能很难明白，毕竟，不能理解人类感情这种事情，听起来太离谱了吧？”  
“可是，就是有我这样的人的存在……就算是在和对方说话，不一直盯着看的话，就没有办法理解他说着这句话的时候到底想要表达什么。啊……换做小时候，可是再怎么盯着看也很难明白，只不过已经长到这个年纪了，至少应该有记住别人表情的能力吧。”  
“可记住也没什么用。一个人在笑，说明他那个时候很开心，可是开心到底是什么样的，不花上半天也很难想起来。把自己完全放到别人的立场上去思考问题，对于我来说，根本就是不可能的事情。”  
没有期待就不会有失望是很基础的生存哲学，因为对方并不是会积极给予反馈的聆听者，就算要自己一股脑说完的心理准备，之前也已经充分做好了。可一直合着眼睛沉默着的F，却在那个时候打断了他。  
“本来就不可能吧？”  
“什么？”  
“能够把自己完全放到对方立场上思考问题的人，根本就不存在不是吗？”他平静地看着自己，“所以说，我没有生气，也不会生气。下次他想让你做什么，你不需要跟我道歉。”  
迟疑了很久，也许是因为根本无法估测到对方接下来的回应，也不愿意急于求成的缘故。只是到了最后，清司还是试探着发问了，甚至于，他怀疑自己是否曾经这么大胆而缺乏把握过：“那么……如果是我想做呢？”  
“……嗯？”  
“比起假装想要做自己不愿意做的事情，更奇怪的是，明明心里就很想做，却要告诉自己不应该也不可以那么做。看着你的时候，我就是这样的心情。”

“不是……意料之外的，很浪漫吗？”  
应该只是在开玩笑的口吻，加上对方那种探究式的态度，却给了清司也许他另有所指的幻觉。像在演讲中致意那样夸张地点了一下头，他十分简短地回答说：“真是直白的讽刺，谢谢你。”  
“所以你答应了吗？”  
“不可能会答应的吧。就算是您这么有魅力的男性，说出这种话来，我也会慎重考虑一下的。”  
“……该不会是因为你拒绝的时候也是这种态度，才让他恼羞成怒的吧？”  
“好几年前的事情了，我都不记得那时候自己说过什么了。无非是我对男性没什么友谊之外的感情之类的话吧。”  
“这种借口，他也会相信？”  
“不信也没有办法吧。在他毕业之前，我并没有和同性交往过。他毕业之后，因为不在一个城市，我们也没怎么再交流。虽然现在想想……那个时候他就应该知道我有哪里不对了吧，可能所谓灵魂属于彼此，根本就不是要我跟他出去约会的意思？”

动物之间可以靠费洛蒙互相交流，人类的嗅觉在这方面则已经大幅退化。有喜欢对方身上的气味这种说法，如今不过是一种情趣和亲昵的用途。但是像戴斯蒙德这类人，保留的动物本能应该远超过人类的社会性，就算他真的从自己身上察觉到同类的气息，这才主动黏上来也不足为怪。  
另外的一种可能是，经常说谎的人，也最擅长识别谎言。哪怕以那个家伙肆无忌惮的生存方式，可能从来没有试图隐藏过自己内心的另一面，只不过是常人都没有往那个方向去思考的习惯罢了。  
搞砸了工作的人永远把责任推给同僚，犯罪者的父母总觉得自己的孩子无辜，诸如此类的事情，原因基本都差不多。不敢随便跳出思维框架划定的边界，真是人类认知模型中致命的缺点。  
也许也就是因为这种原因，自己现在才会弄得这么狼狈也说不定？  
这样想着，缓慢地苦笑出声：“我可从来没有想过，人生中还会再见到这个家伙。明明前一个晚上还好好地躺在自己的床上，醒过来就到了这种地方……开什么玩笑，特地把我关在这里，就为了要我跟他一起干这种事情；说我无法忠于自己的直觉和欲望，就好像很了解我似的……就算我确实对伤害别人没什么内疚感，也不代表我就很享受把他们切得七零八落吧？”

第一次在地下室睁开眼，面对戴斯蒙德那张脸的时候，清司感到了始料未及的困惑。从大学院毕业，到被公司派来巴黎统筹分部工作的这第一个圣诞，期间大约已经过了十年的时间。对某一个人保持十年的热情，对他而言本就是不可想象的传说了。更何况自己是主角之一，简直是荒诞得不可思议。  
那是圣诞假期开始的第一天，之前已经做好了出游的计划，除了圣诞和新年无人工作的那几天，清司一并申请了自己的年假。自己并没有可以互相拜访对方私人空间的朋友，很可能会发生的事情是，在戴斯突然有了连他一起杀掉的冲动之前，都不会有第三个活人意识到这场绑架事件的存在。  
要策划并完成这个计划，戴斯大概已经在自己的生活范围内鬼鬼祟祟地到处窥探了很久。也许他的资产家父亲并没有让他继承事业的打算，但那个家伙仍然有一笔数额不小的零花钱，足够他把窥探的工作分解给不同的人在不同的时间点上完成。就算清司的警觉性再怎么高，也无法防范到这个几乎是陌生的环境中的每一个人。所以，倒也不算是完全由疏忽导致的错误。  
倒是刚刚那一出，也许是有史以来，犯罪者能够为自己的行为找到的最拙劣的借口了。如果之下隐藏着什么需要被解读的潜台词，它听起来应该是这样：“同样的事情我还会继续做下去，我不会懊悔也没有惭愧，但我不是出于自愿，所以你应该原谅我。”  
再加上自己接下来要说的话，或许连“并非出于自愿”这么肤浅的理由都不再站得住脚了。深吸一口气，像在宣布“我很享受折磨你的过程”那样，清司说：“可是，刚才的话，确实是认真的。我很想要你，这种感觉我从来都没有过……也许是因为，你是我喜欢的类型吧？”


	23. 伊佐木　慎也

我应该，感到荣幸吗？  
再怎么恶劣的玩笑，开一遍也就够了吧？  
意识到这个人刚刚承认了自己根本就没有共情能力，也有可能他根本没有意识到这些话听起来有多不合适。就算再怎么有生气的理由，也会像轻飘飘落进雨雾里那样，点不起火来了。  
更何况，自己有多久没有生气过了？  
这样想着，自嘲地轻笑出声：“是想说，要是他叫你杀了我的话，你不会让我死的太难看的意思？”  
对方整张脸都冷了下来。他用力地呼吸了两下，似乎是在排遣内心的沮丧和厌烦。然后，他生硬地假装起了说笑的口吻：“……如果我真的是个虐待狂，不应该正好相反才对吗？”  
“说了这么久，不是为了证明自己不是吗？”  
“说了这么久，难道你信了吗？”  
“那很重要吗？”  
如果真的共情缺失到这个地步，自己怎么想对他来说应该根本就毫无分别。除非是控制欲发作，连旁人的思想都要多手管一管，不然就会挫败到无以复加。可这样的人，不会每一秒都过得很累吗？  
带着这样好奇的心态，慎也仔细观察着对方的面容：这个男人眼底有青色的阴影，下巴上却刮的很干净。虽说要求人质保持仪容整洁的绑架犯很奇怪，考虑到这两个人的关系，倒也完全能说得通。除此之外，他有一张近似混血的脸孔，下颚的线条似乎是坚定意志的体现，过深的眼眶又令他显得张扬。但此刻他看起来焦躁又苦闷，高耸的颧骨衬托着两侧的面颊格外凹陷下去，甚至有些阴郁而充满戾气。  
他的眉峰拧到了一起：“可是这不公平吧？说到底，我又没有做错什么事情。”  
有一瞬间，慎也觉得自己竟然无话可说。他睁大了眼睛：“你是想让我安慰你吗？”  
“……你不相信我就算了，根本连话都没有想和我说吧？”对方拔高了嗓音，和谨慎谦恭的伪装比起来，似乎这副模样更接近他的本相。他飞快地说下去：“明明是他逼着我看他杀人的场面，结果每个人都用那种眼神看着我，好像我才是凶手似的。如果我可以影响到他做什么的话，就不会被困在这里了吧？”  
“作为幸存者才有机会说这种话，指责死去的人，不是有点自私吗？”  
“可没人能确定我可以活多久吧？假如他明天就要回美国去，肯定会把我们一起处理掉不是吗？难道你觉得，他是真的把我当成拍档，会让我大摇大摆地从这里走出去吗？”  
“……可我从来没有这么说过吧？”  
“……抱歉。”  
确实完全无法感受到旁人的心情，也就是说，在事情发生之前无法观测到对方的反应，自然也不可能会知道这种情况下不可以这么做，所以，至少道歉是试图去理解并承认自己犯下的错误的一种表现。虽然可以这样理解清司前后矛盾的行动，不过，慎也怀疑地想着，这个人真的明白什么是歉意吗？  
而且事实是，他说的并没有错，根本没有为此道歉的必要。  
至于他是不是后悔刚才说过的话，其实也没什么不同。  
“不用了。你说得对，本来就不是你的错。”


	24. 早川　清司

从统计学的角度来说，所谓谎言，要经过多少次的重复，才有可能说服听众呢？  
譬如说，一对热恋中的情侣，每日每夜地诉说着天长地久的承诺，到底能不能使他们在日后的人生中都心意相通，不离不弃？  
事实上，答案令人沮丧。引发冲动的多巴胺水平恢复正常之后， 连早餐桌上煎蛋的火候都能引发一场导致分手的争吵。  
虽然清司一度怀疑过类似单独的个体到底能不能被推广到全人类，但毕竟他对这件事情的求知欲极其有限，自然也没有以实践证明答案的原始动力。  
可以说，戴斯蒙德的存在，让他对这个问题有了全新的看法：似乎不止是记忆，连人类的认知体系和情感都可以被长期的暗示所篡改。感谢他替自己上了这一课的同时，对这个家伙与日俱增的厌恶感，仍然使每一次面对他的过程都格外像是一场延时的拷问。以至于铁门再次被打开的时候，清司甚至听见了自己疲倦的神经紧绷而开裂的响声。  
“早上好，我亲爱的拍档，你睡得好吗？”

没办法和跟自己身形相仿的男性挤在一张床上，索性就整夜倚着床柱坐在冰冷的地面上，这种情形一再发生之后，就算醒来颈椎再怎么酸痛，一开始倒也能义无反顾地闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。单从睡眠质量的角度来考虑，也许“很好，谢谢”的回答也不算太违心，最多是自己开口的时候讽刺的音调，让那个家伙的笑容突兀地僵在了脸上。  
“爱情！她总是这么毫无理性，即使得不到回音。就像我昨夜梦到了你，拍档。”  
动用一下最稀薄的想象力和梦中的自己感同身受，一股令人眩晕的痛感就在胃里搅动了起来。咽下即将翻涌上来的胃液，清司几乎呛到了自己。他缓慢地站了起来，脸色变得铁青：“我猜那一定是个噩梦。”  
戴斯停在对面靠近墙根的地方，他打扮得一丝不苟，好像要去讨论一份合同的细节那样。可他说话的口吻，就像弗洛伊德在介绍他最出名的著作似的[1]：“梦！人类欲望最忠实的表达……我想你是对的拍档！既然我不能像在梦里那样对你为所欲为，当然也不能指责你对每个人都言不由衷。”  
应该是日有所思夜有所梦的构成原理，总是见到这张脸的话，大脑也会在睡眠过程中偶尔回放关于过去的回忆。清司不得不承认的是，这个家伙没有因为理智完全失常而被强行送去精神科进行拘禁治疗，恐怕他掩盖真相的技巧要比自己来的高深多了——至少在必要的时候，自己知道闭嘴，而他只会没完没了地说下去：  
“不过我想知道，如果我在你面前畏首畏尾是为了崇高的爱情，你一再对我们的客人说谎，又是为了什么呢？”  
……也许是出于习惯也说不定？  
虽然不可能就这么说出口，不过按照那个家伙的逻辑来说，答案就一定是这样没错了。除此之外的任何解释，都会和一开始假定的原则出现矛盾。可以说，只要有基本逻辑能力储备的人，都不会问出这样的问题了。  
这样腹诽着，又沿着床沿坐下了。眼神相对的时候，从戴斯的眼睛里捕捉到了一抹接近癫狂的恶意。但是它一闪而过，他张着嘴笑着，好像之前的对话从来都不存在那样举起了手里装满了奶昔状液体的瓶子。  
“椰子或者可可，你想要哪一种，拍档？”  
吃过了各种口味的代餐，对甜味的每一种分支都产生了不可撤销的厌恶感。就算相对之下，椰子并不是经常会出现的选项，真正尝到嘴里，仍然会腻味到令人难以下咽。将进食和喂食的过程都压缩到最短，再次回过头去，那个家伙已经从口袋里掏出了两个眼罩，上面装饰着廉价的花纹。  
根据指示，用绳索牢牢地限制住了F的双腿。为对方系紧了蒙眼的遮蔽，自己的视野也一同被剥夺之后，清司听见了金属摩擦后碰撞的轻响声。  
可以说是最坏的设想成真了也说不定，手指刚刚摸到那个贴着地面滑行过来的东西的表面，他忽然意识到了，戴斯给了自己一把枪。

 

[1] 指的是弗洛伊德的《梦的解析》，除了精神分析学派的创始人，弗洛伊德还是著名的可卡因使用者和推广者……所以（。


	25. 伊佐木　慎也

是枪栓被向后拉动的机械声。  
在那之后并没有马上被复位，似乎是为了确认视窗内部状态的动作，然后是指甲在金属表面轻轻敲击的响声。  
听见戴斯蒙德说“假如要在他身上开一个洞的话，你会选在什么位置呢？”，用的是假设性的问句，真正意义却完全可以等同于要对方在自己身上开一枪的命令。  
在这么近的距离射击，就算子弹只是贴着皮肤划过去，都有可能让人失血而死。换成是自己有这种选择机会，就会考虑直接对准心脏，连之后的痛苦一并省掉了。  
也许是在犹豫同样的问题，清司一直维持着一言不发。那个家伙再三催促之后，他才从地上捡起了那柄致命的武器。  
这种情况下去确认手枪的状态，是单纯想要暗示自己子弹已经上膛，或者干脆是有意威胁，也不得而知了。总之，确认自己已经得到了某一种讯息，他把枪管推了回去。

美国的大学，还有这种额外课程吗？  
再怎么想，都不是第一次摸到枪械的人会有的反应。所以，是一般的日常爱好了？  
双手的束缚很容易摆脱，一开始清司给自己带上的时候，右手连接的地方就没有扣紧。要是平时，虽然眼前一片漆黑，但只要挟持者站着不动，就可以从声音来判断方位，击中的可能性仍然不低。问题是腰部悬空的话，就完全没有可以发力的点，为了掩人耳目不得不一直放在背后的手臂，也未必马上就能握得住枪托。  
而且，站在绑架犯的立场上，自己一定会在里面换上空包弹。站在距离之外就毫无威胁，真正紧贴着目标发射，仍然会造成不小的伤害。不仅是能够保证安全的谨慎作法，也可以满足一个虐待狂的观看癖好。  
说到底，都到了这种地步，又怎么会让自己死的太容易。  
“……要我拒绝他吗？”  
感觉到冰冷的枪口沿着颈侧滑到脸颊上，和清司近乎温柔的耳语。仔细想想，这个男人一定是个两面派的机会主义者，不肯放过每一个可能逃脱的机会，也不会为了任何人危害到自己。要清算起来，会被连续杀人犯当成拍档简直像是理所当然。现在居然会犹豫，恐怕也只不过是出于替自己保存体力的需要吧。  
可是，根本无法共情的话，是人际交往过程中培养出的伪装惯性也说不定？  
从心底里觉得自己无聊到可笑，索性就真的笑出了声：“……我还以为你会选别的地方。”  
说不出是愤怒还是失望的抽气声，伴随着扳机保险被打开的响声，压迫感渐渐转移到右眼的上方，隔着挡住视线的织物，枪口又被向前推动了一些。几乎是在亲吻他的侧脸，那个人的嘴唇开合着：“是觉得我真的会开枪吗？”  
“有别的办法吗？”  
呼吸声远去了。自上而下的，金属在皮肤上游移着。它停在肩颈的凹陷里，又仿佛是要计算每一根胸骨的数量那样掠过去，从腹腔的表面落到鼠蹊的侧面。好像是抚摸过躯干上每一个细节，最后它浮在了阴茎的前端，沿着表面轻轻摩擦着。  
“那不如就在这里怎么样？”  
“……倒是确实不会死。”  
用模糊的，无法被任何人清楚听到的响声，清司说了一句什么。几乎是在同时，有两根手指突然进到了身体里，没有任何预兆地搅动起来。它们并没有耽搁太久，那里被粗暴地分开到极限之后，坚硬的凶器抵了进来。  
在黑暗里，时间似乎放缓了流速。被枪体的形状逐渐填满，枪口的准星却一点点割开了黏膜，仿佛是毒蛇的尖牙扎进了皮肉里，毒素蔓延到全身，带动脑后的神经一起突突地跳动着。  
有过去的回忆翻腾着，崩川一样落到眼前，心脏随之纠紧了。

……女人的尖叫声。

身体反射性地后退了，抵着准星的血肉像弹奏钢琴时的重音一样猛地抽痛起来。没能克制住的呻吟耻辱地落在耳边，那个人停了下来。  
他问自己：“你还好吗？”  
就算再怎么想否定对方，还是没有办法说服自己的理智。不知道应该算做幸运还是不幸，连这种经验都不是第一次，无论是痛苦还是恐慌都早有过准备。此刻的现实和记忆纠缠在一起，竟然还显得温和又体贴了。  
用尽全力集中精神，又笑着说：“你不扣到扳机……应该就还好吧？”  
仿佛是隔着帷帐，对方的声音扭曲成了游丝一样的失真信号。  
“……我可保证不了。”  
“居然这么说，未免也太不负责任了吧？”  
“又不是我保证了就有用的。”  
枪管滞留在了靠近扳机的位置，又几乎被全部抽了出去，再用更加迟缓的速度被重新放了进来。逐渐熟悉了那样的痛感，肺脏却像突然被堵塞了似的抽空了氧气，不得不大口呼吸着，四肢又失控地震颤了起来。  
握住枪柄的右手被松开了，重力向下拖坠着，连带着边角弯折的地方更深地陷下去。好像是在聆听他的心跳声似的，清司用手掌按住了他心脏的位置。  
“其实……明明你也没有把它当回事吧？”  
“……什么？”  
“是生是死，对你来说都没有区别不是吗？要是我现在开枪，你是不是还会多谢我？”  
眼罩被扯了下来。刺目的灯光下，那个人的面容就像烧着了一样。他把枪远远地扔了出去。  
“既然不会有愧疚，干脆把别人变成杀人犯也无所谓，你不是这么想的吗？”


	26. 早川　清司

从很远的地方，传来小提琴的演奏声。  
是意大利音乐家帕格尼尼的17号作品，D大调如歌的乐章。这是一首小提琴和吉他的合奏曲目。帕格尼尼以这两种乐器为主题写过很多旋律，传闻是他迷恋上了一位演奏吉他的美丽女性，就在谱曲的时候寄托了自己对思慕之人的心声。或许是因为这个故事本身，加上父亲和母亲第一次共同演奏就是这一支曲子，它成了他们之间的定情乐章。  
在清司上小学之前，经常可以看到他们演出二重奏时凝视着对方的场面。但后来母亲的忧郁症日渐严重，她的小提琴就被锁在了沾满灰尘的盒子里。而身为药剂师的父亲，光是在妻子和工作之间周旋就已经够呛，更加不会有什么弹琴的心思了。倒是时不时的，他会播放上一张CD，好像是为了让母亲在他不在家的时候心情好一点似的。  
今天的情况却不太一样。不是机械会传出的流畅和光滑的乐音，而是太久没有被演奏的弓弦碰擦时干涩的响声，应该是拖到太阳快要落山才起床的母亲心血来潮，想找回一点她过去身为首席提琴手的骄傲了。  
但是，稍微有一点骄傲的话，就不可能会忍受从自己手里发出这种声音吧？  
也许是三十秒之后，是木头砸到地板上的开裂声，然后是母亲歇斯底里的哭声。  
真吵啊。  
本来是在无所事事的摆弄着飞机模型，因为母亲一直哭个不停，心情变得很烦躁，手上用力不均，竟然把一边的起落架弄断了。那是按照波音767的样子成比例缩小制作的仿真件，似乎是因为原型的首飞日期和自己的生日相同，才被买来当做礼物。比起了解这一类大型机械背后的工作原理，分解事物这件事情本身更能使清司产生兴趣，所以每当有空闲的时候，他就会一遍遍地把那个拆开，再重新拼起来，现在已经熟悉到了可以闭着眼睛说出每个零件位置的程度了。  
不过既然坏掉了，也就完全失去了使用价值，干脆扔掉好了。  
索性把侧翼和尾翼一起粗暴地掰下来，连同摔到地上的起落架一起扔到了废纸篓里。  
那个时候，母亲从房里走了出来。  
她穿着白色的裙子，是山口百惠在电视里穿过的那种式样，还很少见地梳了头发，脸上甚至还划了淡妆。  
是要出门吗？  
明明都没有朋友家可以去了，可能又是父亲的晚餐新点子之类的吧，所以才会把初恋那个年代的衣服拿出来。可为了这种事情打扮得这么整齐也太可笑了，反正住在这个家里的人都知道，那条裙子最后都会被随便扔在地上。  
她停在自己面前，单薄的影子挡住了一点灯光。  
“清司。”

“清司，我亲爱的拍档，你想掐死他吗？”  
忽然从回忆里醒来了。  
灯光也是白色的，刺眼又碍事。  
为什么会有人给吊灯装上这种颜色的灯泡呢？追求繁复的艺术感，就应该从源头上还原近似蜡烛的光感才对吧？  
说来，我刚刚在干什么来着？  
感觉到浑身发热，像刚刚结束晨跑似的，心口疯狂地勃动着。下半身的海绵体膨胀到了陌生的大小，他的阴茎在一个人的身体里，双手掐住了他的脖颈。  
清醒之后，手心突然脱力，那个人剧烈地咳嗽了起来。他的肩背抖动着，一边挣扎着向胸腔里输入空气，一边又像是随时都能吐出带着腥气的血沫来。  
似乎是下意识的，清司听见自己说：“抱歉。”  
包裹着自己的血肉因为这一系列的动作绞紧了，仿佛是被夹子重重地夹了一下，疼痛感使那里立刻萎缩了。  
对方也一定会感到同样的痛苦吧。  
这样想着，却没有从中得到宽慰，忽然又想起，把枪抽出去的时候，那上面是沾着血的。  
难怪自己撞进去的时候，他看起来那么难受了。  
好像真的能和对方感同身受似的，伸出手去，拭去了他颊边的汗水。

父亲那种想到爱人心情就会好一点的思维方式，其实根本就行不通嘛。  
到那个程度的抑郁症患者，脑中的化学成分循环已经一塌糊涂，越是想到亲人，越会觉得自己的存在是可耻的负累才对。

“你该继续了，拍档。”  
拼命去回想更久远的事情，反而是刚刚断片之前的记忆先出现了。  
或许是因为被说中了心事，在灯光下，对方像是突然被闪电击中了那样看着自己，甚至忘记了要闭上眼睛。很快，人类畏光的天性让他的眼球变得湿润，也许扇动一下眼睑，就会有泪水顺着落下来。  
明明是为了看他示弱的样子，才做到那个程度。又被奇妙的愤怒驱使着，带着报复心地进入并使用了那具躯体。  
每当好奇心和冲动结合到一起，名为理智的那条准绳就变得格外脆弱。真正得到了自己想要的结果，以为终于会变得满足的心情，却像是翻滚到地上扎到钉子的橡胶人偶一样，飞快地瘪了下去，连同性交这件事情本身，都失去了天然的意义。  
虽然说，性交本来就不存在什么意义。  
跟所爱的人在一起所得到的快感会加倍的谎言会有那么多人相信，不过是生殖本能作祟。对于大部分人而言，只要不是太拘泥于形式，对着色情电影自慰和跟情人约会之间根本毫无分别。  
会使得那小部分人明显地感到区别的原因，是支配欲才对。可支配欲的定义又从来都是只要是活着的人类都可以，更加和抽象的爱情没什么关系了。  
一个没有办法反抗的人，再怎么予取予求，只要知道他心底是绝不可能同意的，自己的支配欲就不可能完全得到满足。  
更何况，他几乎是个死人。  
会因为这种事情高兴的，大约都是阴沟里的老鼠，只会对着比自己更小个的蟑螂耀武扬威了。  
譬如说：  
“把手放到他脖子上去，拍档。”

在那种情况下，却好像灵魂离体了似的，想起了小时候的事情。  
从窗户的边角里，夕阳缓慢地坠落下去。白日里无色的日光，许多人都意识不到它的存在，每当它将要消失，却会把自己染成血色来昭示存在感了。  
血色的光斑在母亲的身上跳动着，她试着对自己微笑，可一定是因为太久没有真正感觉到喜悦了，那种假装的笑容，连当时不过八岁的清司都能看穿。  
她和自己说了什么呢？  
因为一开始并没有好好听，现在已经完全记不得了。  
之后的第二天，母亲就割腕自杀了。  
虽然抢救及时，那一次她并没有成功，但从那天起，她的药量又被再次加大了，家里的刀具都被锁了起来。甚至，父亲每隔半个小时，就会心神不定地打电话回去。哪怕是在工作时间，只要电话没有被接起来，他都会千方百计地找人去确认她的安全。  
后来连他的精神也濒临崩溃，也是理所当然的了。

好像是无法原谅自己做过的事情似的，沉浸在这种崭新又怪异的哀伤里。  
原来后悔，是这样的心情吗？  
没有共情的人，也就不可能会有悔过之心，或许是因为根本感受不到自己的悲伤，才无法推己及人。所以，在大脑深处的某个地方，理智才一再提醒着他有什么不对劲的地方，绝不可以溺于情感的幻象。  
可是，清司并不讨厌这样的幻象。  
如果强烈的感情真的会使人失去行动能力，那一定是现在这一种。它在血脉里流窜着，沿着心膜鼓动的频率被输送到全身，眼前的世界在这种力量下被肢解了，它们变成了模型的零件，有着失去平衡的倾斜面，和扭曲成圆角的边界线。  
是以前从来没有过的体验，就像被蹦极的绳索抛到最高空，又疯狂地坠落下去那样，失控又惊险万分。  
换做平时，清司一定不会允许这样的事情发生，可既然已经发生了，骨子里追求刺激的基因却蠢蠢欲动，想要把每一种未知的状态都体味一遍了。  
应该说，这就是求知欲吧？  
那么……一个想死的人，又是什么心情呢？  
是顺着关于母亲的回忆而产生的疑惑，它带来了无尽的困扰。太执着于理清其中的线索，在不知不觉中，自己已经完全停止了残忍的贯穿，他把阴茎搁在F的两腿之间。  
是痛苦带来的后遗症也说不定，那个人的额发已经完全湿透了，胸腔也如同呼吸困难的绝症患者那样剧烈地起伏着。  
他的人生里又发生了什么呢？  
有机会的话，应该和他说一说这个故事。他一定会明白的吧？  
从这个想法中生出了期待的喜悦，它汹涌又热烈，甚至令人意乱情迷。完全没有经过思考的，清司微笑了起来，双臂紧紧地环住了对方的腰腹，在他颤动的眼睫上落下一个吻。  
然后他直起身，用毫无负担的声音问戴斯：  
“你在瓶子里放了什么？”


	27. 伊佐木　慎也

  
**“嘘。”**

_……没有办法再屏住呼吸了。_   
_水进入鼻腔之后，很快就会进到肺里。一开始是冰冷的，等它通过气管，渗透到肺部并逐渐沉积，却变得却变得和烧融了的钢铁一样炽热。和被冻死的人在死前会因为热而脱光衣服是同样的道理，缺氧的体验扭曲了人体对外界的感官，好像张开嘴用力把仍然冰冷的水用力咽下去，那种烧灼感就会消失了。可最终，甘泉只会变成沸腾的铁水，从内部冲破肌肉和骨骼的阻滞，将它们一并浇铸在里面。_   
_被焚烧着的痛苦完全消失之后，溺水的人不再拥有意识，像被铸成的铁块，在平静中等待死亡。_   
_不。_   
_烧灼感又回来了。_   
_眼前是被堵住了出水口的洗漱池。有人按住了他的后颈，用力往那里面按进去。_   
_已经完全失去了反抗的能力，不能再屏住呼吸了。再来一次的话，自己真的会溺死也说不定。_   
_溺亡在河流里的人，临死之前会看到水面上方的光，是日光折射在摇晃的平面上渗透下去的影子。_   
_那么，死在这里的话，自己又会看到什么呢？_

**“不要出声。”**

脖子上的压迫感消失了。  
吊灯支离破碎的光斑落在清司的发梢上。他看着自己的双手，表情困扰又迷惑。  
枪管离开身体之后，好像是有所期待而开合着的地方，马上又被填满了。不知道是天性使然，还是因为一直心怀怨气积压到了必须发泄出来的时点，那个男人几乎把这个过程变成了互相折磨。  
可痛楚总是很容易变得麻木，特别是在这种时候，被前端顶住了前列腺的位置，马上就会有快感攀着脊椎跳进脑子里了。包括窒息本身，不是因为自己的过去，也可以被看做是提升性欲的一种特殊手段。如果面前的这个人真的因为听从指令而用这种方式错手杀死了什么人，对方应该也不会太怨恨他吧？  
不对，会这么想的人，应该只有自己才对吧。  
人生中遇到过以虐待和苛责他人为乐的对象，好像就是从那个时候，学会了用顺从来换取最小的伤害。  
只要活下去就好，剩下的事情都不重要——因为怀着这样的信念，才能一直支持到现在。  
可是，为什么呢？

“他把双手放在桌子上。小狐狸拿来了盛着花汁的盘子和笔。”[1]  
是母亲的声音。  
不管用什么时候的眼光来看，她都是非常美丽和温柔的女性。只有自己才会因为男孩子不能总和妈妈黏在一起这种蹩脚的理由，一次又一次地拒绝她的好意。  
带着笑容的母亲坐在窗前，小小的奈绪子趴在她的膝盖上。听到自己走过来的声音，母亲转过头看着他。  
“征司要一起听故事吗？”  
那是个什么样的故事呢。  
记忆里有和桔梗花相关的词句，和跟奈绪子争辩桔梗花到底是不是蓝色的回忆，除此之外，似乎是因为嫌弃故事太过女孩子气，完全没有在意情节。  
依稀能看到奈绪子噘着嘴不服气的样子，却好像隔着一层纱幔似的，再也想不起更多的细节了。记忆从来都不可靠，何况就连保存着他们样子的照片都早现出了疲态。  
原来，已经过去那么久了啊。

**“不要出声。”**   
**“他们会发现你的。”**

_“快想想，用什么方式好好求我，我才会放过你?”_   
_……_   
_是那伙人吧。_   
_在尼姆军营的时候，有一段时间很喜欢跟在自己后面，只要找到机会就会拿他来发泄过剩的精力。在那之前从来没有拒绝过，如果不是有一个家伙突然要把阴茎塞到他嘴里，那天应该也会像平常一样过去。_   
_“是不是因为我不反抗，就真的觉得我很愿意这么做？”_   
_不知道为什么，第一次有无论如何都不想答应的冲动，然后说出了自己的疑问。_   
_“如果一定要放进来，我肯定会咬下去的。所以，你们想怎么逼我呢？要不然真的杀了我？”_   
_当然不能真的杀掉任何人，就用最接近死亡的方式施加威胁。又或者根本不是出于威胁的目的，而是横行无忌的自尊心受挫，想用报复的方式讨回来。然后，身体里被塞进了步枪的枪管，又被一次次地按到了冰冷的池水里。_   
_喜欢拿新来的人寻欢作乐，如果没有女性可以施加暴力，那么落单的男性也可以。亚裔的男性就更好了，因为他们“忍耐性强，也不喜欢声张”。_   
_不仅是在军队里，好像每个会被统一的规定所拘束的群居团体最后都会变成这样，失去了对人生控制地位的人，就一定要从别的地方找回来。因为人类的尊严是弹性的，被不断压缩到平面，反弹的时候才蹦的越高。_   
_所以，自己这样的活着，真的还有被叫做人的资格吗？_   
_水面再次浸没了下颚，和那个时候一样，血液里稀薄的氧气把现实变成了混沌一片。_   
_就这样结束吧。_   
_让一切都结束吧。_   
_好不好？_

  
[1] 安房直子的《狐狸的窗户》。  
是一个迷了路的猎人让狐狸染了手指搭成窗户重新见到了死去的亲人和过去的爱人的故事，有兴趣的可以找来看看。  
在某种程度上，没有比这个更适合慎也的童话了。


	28. 早川　清司

世界缓慢地旋转着。  
穿着着丝质睡衣的女性躺在床上，深色的长发紧贴着天鹅一样柔软而纤细的颈项。好像是刚刚分手不久的，叫做艾莲的法国女人，当她沉睡的时候，都会像这样紧紧地缩成婴儿在母体中的样子。同居的那段时间，每天早上醒过来，都会看到她弯起来的后背。抱着捉弄的心思，清司会特地沾湿了手，沿着她凸起的颈椎一个环节一个环节地摸下去。  
视线偏移了。也许是回忆中的自己坐起了身，他的眼光落在她颜色鲜艳的嘴唇上。夹杂着欲望的欢欣感栖息在他的脑后，那里仿佛装着一枚点了火的发动机，随时会把他的四肢变成飞奔的车胎。  
嘶。  
毒蛇吐信的响声。  
视线的中心点被放大了，优美的五官像是波纹晃动中的倒影，忽然变得丑恶。光滑柔顺的长发生出了鳞片，盘根错节的蛇尾停留在她的头盖骨上，她张开嘴，有两颗闪着寒光的尖牙抵住了下唇。  
不能看到她的眼睛。  
和戈耳工女妖[1]对视的人，就会变成石头。  
支离破碎的旁白，诉说着书上看来的无聊传说，那是个熟悉的男人的声音。不知道为什么，似乎是善意的警告听起来异常无理，好像正是因为厌烦了听从那个家伙的指令，清司自愿又失控地看向了她双目的位置。  
那里是空白的。

“停下停下，拍档。”  
啊。  
戴斯在说话。  
急忙松开手之后，发现F几乎已经闭过气去了。他轻微凹陷的脸颊变成了青紫色，连张口呼救的气力都没有了似的，死气沉沉地低垂着头颅。大概是不想他就这么轻易地死掉，戴斯已经出声提醒了好几次，可是陷入幻觉的自己完全没有听到，甚至把那也当做了幻觉中的一部分。  
知道会这样的话，一开始就不要做那么多余的事情啊。  
瓶子里放的，是一种被称作“酸”的毒品，听说是印第安人用来和神交流的古老药方。  
简直像是在期待表扬一样，戴斯兴高采烈地回答了他。  
学名是D-麦角酸二乙胺，主要作用于血清素系统的迷幻剂。服用之后的一段时间内，不仅是对外界的知觉系统完全改变以致所见的世界变形或者幻听，连内部的思维模式都会出现混乱，甚至于完全丧失理智。虽然根据使用者本身的状态不同，有的人会进入极度美妙的，天堂一样的幻境中，不过戴斯会给他吃这种东西，大概只是想当然的以为它能替自己释放本性罢了。  
是否起效姑且不论，倒是戴斯自己，很像是用药过量导致神经永久性损坏的样子。  
而且……

他快不能呼吸了。  
被困在清司和冰冷的栏杆之间，F近乎不可察觉地颤抖着。尽管两人互相接触到的地方，每一寸都被高热渗出的液体紧紧地黏在了一起，对方的身体却像正在逐渐出现僵直的尸体那样逐渐冷下去。不知道会不会是因为恐慌，在令人眩晕的光线底下，他的瞳孔反而放大了，深棕色的眼球反射出了更接近透明的色彩。  
也许不需要戴斯的命令，也不需要自己动手，光是剧烈的药物反应都能要了他的命。  
就是平常人吃那种东西，都不乏撑不过去拿刀割腕的例子。又到底是什么样的人，会给本来就一心求死的人用LSD啊。  
一旦出现坏体验[2]，大脑会让他看到的东西……恐怕会比坠进地狱还难受吧。  
说不定让他现在就这么死了，倒还会好一点？

就像在斟酌要不要对困境里的人伸出援手似的，清司认真地为这种事情困扰着。  
帮助别人会使得自己更加快乐的故事，在他的人生中从来都没有发生过。但是，只要下一次手上再稍微加重那么一点，这个人就会就此永远地昏睡过去了，可以说是字面意义上的举手之劳吧。  
可是……  
即使是现在，那仍然是一张端正漂亮到让人无法抗拒的面容。  
有一件事情，无论如何都想确认一下。  
学着情人之间的做法，唇齿甜腻地依偎上去。舌尖轻微地试探了一下，就毫无障碍地侵入了温热的口腔。与此同时，两根手指从已经无法再施加抵抗的入口探进了肠道。和本人那副半死不活的样子不一样，那里不知廉耻地欢迎着入侵的外来物，并在他持续摸索着的时候兴奋地抽动着。刻意刺激着那个点，甚至用近似讨好的方式去取悦对方，一直到他的阴茎也精神地抬着头了，才再次用性器穿透了他。

那个瞬间，F仰起了后颈。  
像是刚从一场噩梦中醒来，又落进了另一场噩梦，他终于认命地妥协了，自眼尾止不住地渗出了泪水。它们是带着腐蚀性的毒汁，割开了肌肤，在那张脸上烧出了可怖的空洞。很快的，有一只看不见的手，操纵着尖利的刀锋直直地戳了那些见骨的伤口，如同屠杀动物一样，把那副皮相连带血肉一起从骨骼上剥离了下来。  
鲜红色的肉块被拆分成了残损的碎末，在悬浮的半空中疯狂地旋转着。它们转得太快了，竟然在空气中平白地燃烧了起来，把那一面墙壁的颜色都烧成了红色的。而仍然洇着血色的骨架却开始发足狂奔，可他很快就绊倒在了自己的趾骨上，随后，森森白骨有如被引爆的摩天大楼一样轰然倒塌了。那些骨碎堆积在一起，如同焚化炉一样的高温把它们溶化成了一滩分离色素的塑料。  
然后，墙面变成了写满了电脑数据的黑色屏幕，残骸的遗迹如同三维模型一样自行拟合了，最终它变成了生有尖牙的怪物。  
蛇发的戈耳工睁开了眼睛。  
她/他说：“求求你，杀了我。”

 

[1] 最出名的戈耳工是美杜莎，不过这里的其实是她的姐姐Stheno……  
[2] Acid，就是LSD，是一种很神奇的服用后生理和心理反应都会因人而异的毒品。生理方面包括瞳孔放大心跳加速血压升高高烧或者体温下降等等不一而足。至于心理反应，好体验就算了，坏体验会导致极端的负面情绪（焦虑恐惧绝望自杀倾向等等不一而足）和panic attack以致呼吸困难的症状。加上这玩意儿的代谢时间能达到十二个小时，确实有人半路就弄死了自己或者别人的……总之，珍爱生命（。


End file.
